New Life, New World
by FallenAngelFromTheSky
Summary: Yeah, you've heard it before, Edward leaves, Bella gets changed, and starts new life as a vampire. But what if there's a twist? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. The End of the Beginning

**Hey, this is my first Twilight fic, not my first fic, but my first Twilight fic. Okay, mini rant over. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or anything that relates to these two and I never will unless Stephenie Meyer becomes smarter than she is and meets me and gives me the rights! Until then, I just own this story and whatever characters may appear in it.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm leaving, Bella." The words echoed in my head. I didn't really take them in. Was he kidding?

I shook my head at him as we stood in my front yard, next to the driveway.

"Why?" I croaked.

"We've stayed too long, we can't stay here anymore. Carlisle barely looks twenty-five and he keeps saying he's thirty-two." Edward says.

I'm still not taking in anything he is saying the first three words he said to me still rang clear in my mind.

"You can't come with us, Bella. I am hurting you by staying here with you. I have to leave." He says.

I'm not even crying, I'm just staring into his topaz eyes that were one of the many reasons about him that dazzled me so. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Know this, I will always love you, know that. Know that I will never stop loving you." He said, putting his hand on the side of my cheek.

I hadn't said anything besides the why, I just stood there the words _'We're leaving, Bella' _still rang through my head, me not taking any meaning to them.

"Goodbye, Bella." He whispered, he withdrew his hand and got in his car and drove away without waiting for me to say goodbye.

I sank to my knees and stayed in the wet grass with rain still coming down and pelting me. I didn't feel anything, I didn't hear anything. Not the patter of the rain on the driveway, not the cars going by on the road, people on their way home.

I didn't even hear Charlie pull his cruiser into the driveway. The slam of his door and the rush of his footsteps still didn't break the spell that seemed to be put on me.

When I felt the hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

I nodded slowly, my throat feeling like there was a huge object stuck in it so I couldn't speak.

"Let's get you inside, you'll catch a cold." He helped me up and inside.

I walked zombie like up into my room. My window was open, and on it was a white lily. A piece of paper was under it. I picked it up and it said:

_I will always love you. Be safe._

I dropped the paper and the flower and sank onto my bed and rolled over onto my side and started crying. For the first time since Edward said he was leaving.

The next night, when I was still in bed, not moving from where I had been last night, I looked over to the still open window and saw red eyes glaring back at me.

----------------------

That was twenty three years ago, since the night I was changed. I still don't know who did it. I have moved on. Although, every time April 16th rolls around, I disappear from the world for a day.

When I found the clan that I have joined now, I didn't expect them to be the way they are.

Alexandra is probably the sanest out of all six of us. She keeps everyone from ripping the other person's heads off, even if we haven't even got in the fight yet! She is almost like Jasper, except she can feel the moods, but can only send calm and not other moods.

Daniel, or Danny, is Alexandra's husband. He was the one that changed her when he found her dying after drowning in a lake in Minnesota. He is the one that makes people laugh, even though they want to be mad or sad. His power is telepathy, but you have to be in the room with him to have him able to read your mind.

Emily is probably by far the funniest and weirdest out of the all of us. She acts blonde, but she isn't. I guess the gracefulness of being a vampire didn't really kick in with her. She constantly is running into walls and saying the opposite of some question someone asks her and trips over anything, even though it's not in her way. She is worse than I am when I was human. Her power is invisibility. She uses it to her advantage, whcih sucks, if she hates you or is getting revenge on you.

Christian is Emily's husband. He is probably the most like Jasper. He is calm, but not sane at times. He can do some weird stunts with Danny, but they're more entertaining. He just stands on the sidelines and laughs when Emily and I get in fights. Plus, he and Danny get in fights as well. His power, Danny and I say is stupidity, but it really is to freeze time, it is one of the handiest at times, but he can only freeze humans, which is funny at times, but oh well.

Then, there's Aidan. He is my best friend in the world. He is like a big squishy Emmet. Except, no muscles. He is strong and has muscles, except they're normal vampire size. He is the only one who knows why I disappear and he is the only one who knows about Edward, besides Emily, who probably already forgot anyway. His power is to fly. Yes, I did say fly. He doesn't turn into a bat or anything, he just flies.

Then, last but not least, me. I found my 'family' when I had spent a year as a vampire. Aidan found me, collapsed of hunger and not being able to move because I hadn't fed in a long time and couldn't move. He fed me and brought me back to his family and I've been here ever since, they all are vegetarians, like the Cullen's. My power is I control the weather and the earth. My emotions reflect the weather, and if I want someone to be sucked into a hole in the ground, I can.

My life has flourished in the past twenty-three years, and no one can end the life I have created. Not even Edward.

**What did you think? It totally sucked, I know, but review and tell me it sucked! I'll update soon!**


	2. Secrets

**Too all that did reviewed, I'm glad you liked it. I also happy that you didn't think it sucked as well! As for zinthafan, I do like Jasper, just probably not in the way you are thinking! And on to the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

_My life has flourished in the past twenty-three years, and no one can end the life I have created. Not even Edward._

I walked down the stairs of the house that the six of us shared and saw Emily sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" I asked, flopping down on the couch beside her.

"This show is really boring." She said, picking up the remote and clicking the channel up button. "They're all the same show!" Emily complained, throwing the remote at the wall.

I chuckled, picked up the remote and pushing the 'on' button.

"First, you have to turn it on, Em." I said, handing the remote over to her.

Christian walked into the living room then and saw me hand the remote to her. "Did she forget how to turn the TV on again?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied to him and walked into the dining room that we never used to see Daniel starring out into space.

I thumped him on the shoulder and he looked at me dazedly. "What happened?" He asked.

"You're staring out into space again." I said and plunked down in the chair beside him. "Why, may I ask, are you doing that?"

"Alexandra is taking too long getting ready for school." He complained loudly, loudly enough for his wife to hear.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" She shouted back at him. Alexandra walked into the dining room and said, "I'm done if you must know. Let's go, or is Aidan still making himself look pretty for the boys at school?" She asked.

We heard a loud growl from upstairs and a large thump and Aidan was standing beside her.

"Finally, let's go!" Alexandra shouted to the others and we were out the door and in our cars before you could say 'Christian wears pink boxers.'

When we got to school, the parking lot was half-filled and we pulled into our usual spot, but right when we pulled in, I thought I saw a familiar face from twenty-three years ago, but then it disappeared.

We walked into school normally, ignoring everyone around us and went to our first classes. Aidan, Alexandra, and I headed for Calculus. A dreaded thing first in the morning, if you ask me.

We sat in our usual seats in the back and listened to the teacher drown on and on about things we already knew.

When we all met up at lunch again, we sat down in the corner table, away from everyone else like the Cullens had when they had lived in Forks.

When Emily tried to sit down, being her blonde self, even though she had auburn hair, sat on the wrong chair and ended up on the ground.

Everyone chuckled and Christian helped her off the ground and into the right chair.

The whole day passed quickly, until sixth hour English rolled around. Aidan was the only one in that class and we again, sat in the back.

Aidan started to say something when the English teacher, Mr. Harrington spoke up, "Class, we have a new student. This is Alice Cullen."

My head snapped up from my book when I heard the oh too familiar name. Thunder and lightning stared booming and rain pelted from the sky.

"You can go sit in the back in the empty seat." He said, pointing to the seat in front of me.

Alice was still the same, she was still so short, her hair short and pixie like, and her eyes were the topaz eyes that still haunted me whenever I shut my eyes. She still looked like a fairy.

I kept stock still as the teacher drowned on about Macbeth.

About half way through class is when it happened, I moved my head up to look over at Aidan and my scent filled the whole room.

Alice's head flew up from where it was looking down at the book and her nostrils flared. Her head whipped around and looked at me. If it was possible, her face would have gone whiter than it was before.

"Bella." She whispered.

I felt fear, panic, and pure anger flood me all in one moment. Lightning cracked louder again outside and everyone in the room, besides the vampires, jumped.

Her eyes bored into mine.

"How?" She whispered.

"Miss. Cullen, could you please face front?" The teacher said.

Alice slowly face front and looked down at her book. I know that she wanted to ask dozens of questions and she wouldn't get answers, because I feared that Edward would find out.

The bell for the end of class rung and I was out of my seat before anyone could think to get up. I rushed out of the classroom, into the hall, and ran to the bathroom and screamed.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to see two teenage girls enter giggling about some unimportant topic.

I turned the sink on and splashed water on my permanently white face. When I bent my head down to splash water on it again, I heard the door open and when I looked up in the mirror I saw Alice standing there.

I turned slowly around and looked at one of the faces that I had dreaded to see.

"Hi, Bella." She said cautiously.

"Hi." I whispered.

"How are you alive?" She asked. "Ed… We found out that you were killed in a car crash." She said.

I shook my head. "Isn't it obvious? I got my heart broken, which nearly killed me, and I got changed by something with red eyes!" I yelled at her.

She jumped back at my anger.

"Do you know who?" She asked.

"No, I don't." I calmed down.

"Oh." She looked around. Then suddenly, there was a flash of black and green and she was hugging me more tightly than she ever had.

"It's so glad that you're back, Bella!" She said, excitedly. She pulled back and was bouncing excitedly. Now this was the Alice I knew. "Wait till Edward finds out! He's been moping around for twenty years and now he can listen to music again!" She said excitedly.

Before she started going off telling Edward, I put my hands on her shoulders. "You cannot tell him. I have made my life the way I want it and nothing is going to step in my way. Now, please, don't tell him." I said, desperately.

Then Alice's face fell. She slowly nodded her head.

I gave her a hug and said I had to go and exited the room only to run into Alexandra.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" She said.

"Washing my hands, they got this weird stuff on them." I said.

"Okay." We walked out to the car where everyone was waiting and Aidan gave me a look and knew when we got home we would be talking.

**Hope you all liked it! I know it was a little rushed, but oh well. I got a lot of compliments on the last chapter for people who did review. So, if you read this, please click Joe Purple Button down there and review! **


	3. These Long Years

**HEY! I thank you for all the reviews and as for zinthafan; again, there will be more of the powers, kind of, in this chapter. And as for unnamed people who do not understand me, this takes place in between the end of _Twilight _and _New Moon_. Well, here it is!**

**Chapter Three: **

**These Long Years**

I was sitting on the roof of our house the next morning that I had seen Alice and was watching the sun come over the horizon.

I heard the door open from below and I saw Aidan levitate and sit beside me.

"You're gonna see them at lunch today?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to go and face him, but I have to. It's bound to happen and Alice can't close her mind forever, Edward is bound to get suspicious." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

After that, we just sat in silence while the sun peeked its way out, filling the yard with light.

"Ready to go get ready for school?" He asked me.

"No, but I guess this is inevitable, isn't it?" I asked.

Aidan picked me up and flew me down to the ground. We walked into the house and I followed him up the stairs. I went left and he went right as we entered our rooms.

I opened my closet, which had seriously improved since my days as a human. I grabbed a black v-neck shirt with red roses dancing diagonal across the shirt. I also took a pair of faded jeans from my drawer and went into take a shower.

I really didn't need to take a shower, but a lot of my human traits had followed me over to my new 'life'.

Some of the traits that had followed me over were my huge dislike of blood, which meant that I didn't have to drink as much as my family did. I don't break bones, but when I feel pain, it is magnified three times as much as it usually would have been. _For a human. _ Plus, I can cry, which is odd because there is nothing left in me to cause tears. And, one more thing, I sleep.

Yes, I did say sleep. I only sleep once a month thank god, but still, a vampire is not supposed to sleep!

I ran down the stairs to hear Alexandra and Aida fighting again. I saw that Christian was in the room, covering his ears.

I knew he wished he could freeze them because those two fought so much, but, we couldn't have all that we wanted, could we?

"Stop arguing!" I yelled at them. There was silence in the room as Aidan and Alexandra looked down at me in shock. It was usually Danny that broke up their fights.

Danny had heard everything and walked into the room and suggested that we go to school.

I climbed into my dark blue Jeep Grand Cherokee. Unlike other vampires, I didn't like to drive fast. I still liked sensible cars, not nice, fancy, and fast cars. Alexandra and Emily followed me into my car as Danny got into his silver Cayman S Porsche and Christian followed Aidan to Aidan's Astro Martin V8 Vantage.

We drove to school and when I pulled into the parking spot, I saw Alice bouncing up and down next to my door.

I slowly got out and asked, "Why are you so happy? I am about to see the guy I haven't seen in 23 years and you are acting as though you just won a brand new car."

"I am just so glad you are back!" Alice said, hugging me tightly. "And that you finally have a sense of style." She whispered in my ear as she pulled away.

I chuckled as the rest of my family came to join us.

"Alice, this is Aidan, Emily, her husband Christian, and Alexandra and her husband Danny." I said, pointing each of them out.

They each muttered their hellos and walked away. "Ready?" She asked.

"Never have, never will. But, I have to anyway, don't I?" I asked her.

She and I walked into school together when something hit me. "Alice, you didn't tell him did you?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone. He did get kind of suspicious when I blocked my mind from him, but he got over it." She chuckled.

We went our separate ways and the day seemed to go too fast, which wasn't supposed to happen.

I took the long way to lunch; it didn't matter because I didn't eat human food anymore. When I entered the cafeteria, a gust of wind blew in behind me and my scent was everywhere. I saw all the Cullens at a table in the corner. Plus another one. She was pretty; she had auburn hair and startling blue eyes. She was a vampire, though, I could sense it.

I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet's heads fly up and look at me with amazement as I neared my table, which was in coincidentally, right next to their's. Alice had a smile of encouragement.

I then heard the line flow through my head, _'We're leaving, Bella'_. These words hadn't filled my head for thirteen years, ever since I stopped dreaming about him when I did sleep.

I heard these words flow through my head when I saw Edward. His back stiffened when he smelled me. He turned his head around and captures my eyes. His eyes were filled with pain, confusion, and amazement.

I released his eyes and looked down at the floor as I neared.

I sat down between Danny and Aidan, facing Edward and the others. Aidan rubbed my back shortly and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

My head looked up as I saw the vampire I had never seen before, KISS Edward on the lips and exit the cafeteria.

I felt confusion flood through me, but I also felt Alexandra trying to calm me down, or was it Jasper? I pushed the feeling away and let a crack of loud thunder and lightning rip.

After about ten minutes of feeling Edward staring at me, I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt cramps starting to build up, but I pushed the pain away.

I quickly got out of my chair, with questioning glances from my family, and exited the cafeteria. I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes.

I heard the door open and I saw Alice exit the cafeteria. She came over and sat next to me.

"What's her name?" I asked her.

"Her name is Lya." She answered me. "We were out hunting one day and found her. She was dying from a mountain lion attack and Carlisle couldn't find anyway to save her, so he changer her. She's been living with us for the past ten years. Edward wasn't over you when we found her. The only thing he would do is play your lullaby over and over for the first thirteen years. He had thrown out all the CDs he had played while he was with you. I guess, you could say, Lya helped him come back from this hell he was in. She loves him, but we're not sure if he still loves you. We know he doesn't love her. He'll say it, but, we don't believe it. Only she does." Alice said.

"Do you guys love her?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do. But it's a different kind of way than we loved you. Nothing can compare." She said, pulling me into a hug.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Alice and I separated once more and I headed to Chemistry.

I sat down at the table and stared at the door. I didn't take into realization that Edward had walked in the door until Mr. Seymour had announced who our new student was.

My head snapped up and my eyes locked with his for the second time.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you go sit in that empty seat at that lab table." The old man said.

Of course, the empty seat he was pointing to was the one at my lab table.

He nodded and walked over to the seat across from my seat.

My eyes had been looking down at my book that I was trying to look interested in reading.

I could feel that he was staring at me. My head looked up when the teacher started talking about atoms and combining them and whatever it was that I already knew.

I started doodling on my paper when I heard him say, "Okay, now, with your lab partners, combine these two chemicals, but remember, wear the goggles."

I closed the notebook reluctantly and put on the stupid required goggles that I had worn so many times.

My hand, for some reason, was shaking when I went to measure it out. The tube slipped from hand and broke and splattered on my hand.

"Shit." I muttered and drew back quickly.

Edward made his way around to my side of the table quickly, taking my injured hand I his. He was gently wiping it away with a wet paper towel while it stung more than it was supposed to.

I pulled my hand back before he could even react to it.

"Don't." I whispered the first words I had said to him.

The pain started to recede as I ran cold water over it and in the end there was no burn.

The bell rang and I exited the room as quick as I could. Today had been treacherous. I couldn't take it anymore. I told the girls that they had to rid with the boys and I got in my car and drove.

**Not the best chapter, but the next one will maybe be better! Review please!**


	4. Painful Encounter

**Well, I guess all of you guys liked it because I got, like, eight reviews in under 24 hours!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so stop bugging me!**

**Chapter Four: **

**Painful Encounter**

When I had gotten home after driving to Denver and back, which took three hours there and back, I walked in the door to be thrown out the door again. But instead of landing on the ground, I was flying.

I looked over and saw Aidan looking down at me, smiling.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Alexandra and I got in another fight again. She wanted me to go and make you to come home. I said I would and I saw you on the front porch and I scooped you up. And here we are!" He said, laughing as I made a surprised expression when we flew a cloud.

I love it when Aidan flew, it was better than running, I can tell you that much! He also hated running as much as I did.

When we returned and got in the house, I felt strong, cold arms pull me into a fierce hug.

When I pulled back, I saw Alexandra. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I drove to Denver and back. I needed to clear my head." I answered quickly and ran upstairs to get changed for the day.

I pulled on a light blue cami under a black cropped sweater that had light blue roses interconnecting their way down both my arms. I also pulled on jeans with holes in the knees. I also threw on a pair of comfy brown pumas.

Once we were all at school and in the parking lot was when I saw him.

I saw Edward standing in my parking space waiting for me. He was just standing there in jeans and a black t-shirt. He never liked to wear black, but I guess he had changed when he had met Lya.

I turned off the ignition and got out of my Jeep as quickly as I could. I walked across the parking lot, walking as fast as I could away from him.

I knew that he would catch up to me and we would eventually be face to face after all these years, but I had to try to get away.

I felt a strong, cold hand close over my upper arm and twirl me around. I met the dark topaz eyes that I had feared ever seeing again with my own.

His eyes showed confusion and pain. I wonder if the Cullens had had to look into these empty eyes for twenty-three years.

I tried to pull out of his strong grasp but he held me tighter, not letting me go.

"What do you want, Edward?" I snapped at him, desperately wanting him to let me go. My arm was starting to ache and I knew I was gonna have a bruise there. Even though vampires can't get bruises, like I said, I'm half human, half-vampire.

"I want to talk to you." He said, his voice a deadly calm.

"Why don't you go talk to Lya?" I asked.

His face looked semi-shocked that I knew about her, but his face reconstructed to the god-like face that it was before.

"I need to talk to you about why you're here. Why you're still in high school." He whispered.

I saw over Edward's shoulder that Aidan, Danny, and Christian were running human speed across the parking lot towards where Edward was still gripping my arm tightly.

"No, I won't talk to you. When you left me, you gave up the right to know what is going on in my life, so let go and back off!" I growled at him. Unlike when I was a human, I could growl at him now too.

Someone pulled Edward off me and I felt another pair of strong cold arms pull me back. I saw Emmet and Jasper restraining him so that he wouldn't follow Aidan and Danny leading me away.

We stopped by the entrance to the school and Aidan looked down at me. I untied the cropped sweater, leaving me only in jeans and a camisole, and looked at my upper arm.

There was a hand shaped bruise where Edward had gripped my arm tightly.

"Damn." Aidan muttered. "I really am gonna kill this guy." Aidan's eyes flashed from their goldish color to black in one second flat.

"Aidan, calm down." I warned him, looking at where Emmet and Jasper were dragging Edward across the parking lot.

"Let's just go inside and go to class." I said, putting my cropped sweater back on, tying it, and walked through the front doors.

When I got to English second period, she was already in her seat in front of mine waiting with an apologetic look on her face. Aidan was sitting in the chair behind mine and he had a pissed off look on his face.

My arm had started to throb with excruciating pain by now. I couldn't even hold my books in that arm.

I sat down in the seat and Alice turned around to face me. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I cringed as I bumped my arm against the side of the desk.

"No, you're not." She said.

"Yes, I am." I replied, cradling my arm with my opposite hand. It really hurt now; I really wanted to get an ice pack from the nurse. I know that sounds human and all, but again, half-human traits still at work in my body!

Alice raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"Can I take Bella to the nurse? She got hurt last period and her arm really hurts and has a huge bruise on it." She said.

"Yes, you may, come back, though." He said. "We're working on the paper today and I need to give you instructions on the last part of it."

Alice nodded her head, took hold of my good arm and pulled me out of the room. Once we were down the hallway and near the nurse, I finally started yelling at her.

"Why did you do that? I'm fine!" I said.

Alice reached over and poked my arm, hard. I winced when she did this, not trying to show her.

"No you're not. Let's go." She said. "First, let's check that arm of your's to see how bad it is. Just to make sure the nurse doesn't think that you're boyfriend beat you up!"

I untied my sweater and pulled my arms out of it as carefully as I could. When Alice saw the bruise, she gasped.

The bruise was now a dark purplish-blue and wrapped all around my upper arm.

That's when Alice twirled around. Edward was standing about six feet away from us with Lya standing next to him.

"Hi, Alice." Lya whispered. She seemed to be a quiet, shy vampire. Shy, yet beautiful.

Alice's face all of a sudden got angry. She walked up to Edward, pulled his hand out of Lya's and pulled him over to where he was standing a foot away from me. I backed up against the wall, scared of him suddenly.

"Look what you did to her!" She yelled at Edward, something I'd never seen her do.

I pulled the sweater back up arms and tied it. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the pain in Edward's face for the third time.

"Alice, stop it." I said, looking up at her black eyes. She was angry, furious actually.

"No! He gave you a huge bruise, Bella! I will not condone that!" She said.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

Alice added a 'you better be' grabbed my upper arm with the bruise, making me wince and pull away from her, quickly.

I stumbled back, falling into what felt like the wall. I felt arms grip tightly under my elbows, helping me stand up. I looked around and saw Lya.

"Thanks." I whispered and walked off.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice apologized. "I just got so angry when I saw it. I don't know, I wasn't thinking."

"Its fine, Alice, let's just go to the nurse and get an ice pack and go." I whispered, walking into the nurse's office.

As it happens, the nurse did think I got punched by my 'boyfriend', but Alice told her I slipped and fell in some ice out in front of my house this morning. The nurse gave Alice a look and shoved an ice pack at her.

The day went on normally, besides Alice sitting with my family today. I felt Edward shooting looks at me the entire time we were not eating.

When I opened my locker later that day to get my books to do my homework, a note fell to the ground. I picked it up. Attached to it was a white lily.

_Isabella,_

_I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't know you could get that hurt as a vampire. Forgive me please. Meet me after school tomorrow in front of your Jeep._

_-Edward_

**I know, horrible ending, but what the hell? Now click Joe Purple Button down there and tell me how you all loved the story!**


	5. Blast From the Past

**Thank you for all the reviews that you guys have, well, reviewed!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. And by the way, you are supposed to hate Lya! And as for the person that said they hate Edward, I don't think you'll hate him in this chapter, I think you'll hate Bella!**

**And as for the FBI who keeps hounding me, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON!**

**Chapter Five:**

**Blast From the Past**

The next day, I kept reading the note. He wanted to talk to me. I couldn't avoid talking to him. He wanted to meet me in front of my Jeep. I couldn't avoid that.

I really don't know what he was thinking and I wanted to know.

The day dragged on slowly, I just wanted to get this conversation over with.

Lunch went by, but I didn't see Edward there. He wasn't in chem either. But, when I walked out of the school, I saw him casually leaning against the driver's side of my Jeep.

I stopped about five feet away from him.

"Hi, Bella." He said, pushing himself up from the door and walking closer to me.

I backed up, instantly thinking of the still aching purple bruise that was still wrapped around my arm.

"Can I have the keys so I can take us where we're gonna talk?" He asked.

"No way, this car is brand new and doesn't drive fast; you don't get to touch it." O growled, trying to move past him.

He moved in front of me, blocking the door. "No, I can drive slowly. Lya hates me driving fast as well. I won't run into any trees." He chuckled.

I tightened my hand around my keys momentarily and I dropped the keys into his open hand.

I walked over to the passenger door, but it was already open. I got in and slammed the door shut.

He started my engine and drove out of the parking lot at a normal speed.

"Put your seat belt on, Bella." He said, his jaw clenched.

"I'm a vampire now, Edward. I don't need to wear a seat belt." I said, my back stiffened.

"I don't care. You can still get hurt, put the damn thing on." He growled as he pulled out into Route 89.

I reluctantly put the seat belt on and stared out my window the whole way.

He pulled off the road and onto a dirt road. A couple of minutes later, he stopped the car. He hurriedly got out and rushed around to my side and opened the door. He opened the door and I hopped out.

"Get on." He said, motioning to his back.

"No, Edward. I can run on my own." I said, "You run, I'll follow."

I could tell Edward didn't want to argue anymore, and he took off.

I ran after him. We ran through the thickly densed trees. I only ran when I had to, I preferred flying with Aidan.

All of a sudden, I saw him stop in front of me. I skidded to a stop, dragging wet leaves and grass along with me. I stopped right before I reached his back.

I looked around and I saw we were in a field with lilac bushes everywhere. The smell almost knocked me out, it was so powerful.

Edward turned around and looked down at me.

"Let's talk." I said, and sat down and leaned against one of the bushes.

He sat in front of me, about five feet away, crossing his legs.

"How, Bella? How did you become a vampire?" He asked.

"When you left, I though my life was ending. I though the world was crashing in on me. I didn't talk to Charlie. He even tried to get me to go see a shrink. I wouldn't get up from bed; I stayed there all the time. When I got your note with the lily, I broke down worse than before. Pain came and went, racking my body. But then, one month after you left, and Charlie was getting sick and tired of me staying in bed all the time, it was at night. I couldn't sleep, knowing that you were not next to me. I didn't know who did it, but all I saw were red eyes and I felt pain in my throat, and here I am right now, the way you saw me twenty-three years ago in my driveway." I whispered.

"How did you get with your family?" He asked.

"I don't have to feed as much as you guys do, but one time, when I didn't feed when I was supposed to, I couldn't move I was so hungry. Aidan, my best friend in the world, found me and caught me a wolf and gave it to me." I said. "And now, I'm with them now. They're my family and I love for as long as I'm alive."

Edward fell silent then. He stood up, walked around and around in circles, pacing.

"What are their powers?" He asked.

"Alexandra is kinda like Jasper, except she can only put calm on people who she wants to and she can feel everyone's emotions. Danny can read people's minds, only if you're in the room with him, though. And he can read my mind. Christian can freeze time, but only humans. Emily goes invincible and Aidan can fly." I said.

"Does he turn into a bat?" Edward laughed.

I shot him a look and went back to intertwining lilac blossoms.

"Sorry," He apologized. "What's your power?" He asked.

"I control the weather, the Earth, and all of its elements." I said it as though it was something a human did.

"You can't, no vampire can control the weather." He said, a stricken look on his face.

"Want me to prove it?" I asked, a glint in my eyes. Lightning cracked in the sky and thunder boomed, yet, the sun was still out and Edward's and my skin was glittering.

He looked amazed, yet a little terrified at the same time.

"Don't test me, or you will end up in a hole." I said.

Edward nodded, and the thunder and lightning ceased.

"Who's Lya?" I asked, curious.

"Ten years ago, we were out on a hunting trip, and we came across this girl. She was beautiful, but I wasn't over you. Not for the thirteen years since I had left you. I had thrown out all my CD's and didn't play the piano anymore, except your lullaby. That's the only thing that I played, and Esme was getting sick of it." He chuckled. "Well, anyway, this girl, she was laying there, claw marks in her chest and near her stomach. Carlisle tried to save her, but he couldn't. So, he changed her, not wanting to leave her there dead." He said sadly.

Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks. I pushed them back for the moment.

"When she was done changing, she said her name was Lya, and that was all she remembered. As time went on, she grew on me. I started playing more music, I got my CD's back, but your lullaby was still part of what I played the most. Lya got me back to the way I was. Maybe not completely, but she still changed me from being depressed and gave me life." He said.

An evil tear betrayed me and slid down my face. Edward came closer, reached over, and took the tear in his finger. He wiped it on the grass and inched closer more.

Tears poured over more and more.

He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, my Bella." He whispered, wiping more betraying tears away.

And then it all happened at once. The tears stopped, and I looked into his eyes. His topaz eyes held pain and love. Love for who, I still do not know. But then, all of a sudden, HE reached in and placed his lips softly on mine.

He held my face in his hands as he began to go beyond the boundaries that we had set up so long ago.

He pressed his lips harder and began to kiss me faster, and I was responding. He pressed me down into the soft grass, crushing the flowers I was twirling together. He was over me, kissing me, pressing himself into me, and I was giving into him.

But, when he pressed his tongue to my lips, seeking entrance, I when I remembered something. Lya.

I pulled away, turning my head, him still on top of me. I was breathing hard and I could hear he was too. I couldn't risk looking at him.

I pushed him up off me and I stood up, backing into the flower tree.

"Edward, you can't do this. You can't kiss me anymore. Not like that, anyway. You were the one that broke up with me. Plus, you have Lya! Doesn't she matter to you?" I yelled at him, finally looking into his glazed over, lustful golden eyes.

"Of course she does! She doesn't matter to me as much as you do! I love you, Bella!" He came up and kissed me again.

I struggled against him and pulled away. I shook my head and took off running to my car.

"Bella!" I heard him yell after me, but I just kept running.

I threw myself into the Jeep and drove away, not caring where I was going, just driving.

**I know, I know you hate me for leaving it there. See, this is why I said you'd hate Bella this chapter! Click Joe Purple Button and tell me how much you liked this chapter!**


	6. New Friends

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have way more reviews that normal! Thank you all! Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

I just drove when I pulled onto Route 87. I usually drive when I was mad or upset and right now I was furious.

I pulled to the side of the road at three in the morning, changed into a dark blue v-necked t-shirt and faded blue jeans and black flip-flops.

Thank god I kept an extra change of clothes in my car.

I drove back to Spring Lake and pulled into the student parking lot. I didn't see the Porsche or the Mercedes, thank God. I couldn't take any drama from my family today.

I was walking to where I usually sat along to read _Pride and Prejudice _yet again, but someone grabbed my left elbow and I felt myself being dragged in the opposite direction.

I looked up to see Emmet looking pissed off. I tried to pull my arm out of his strong grasp, but he had to tight of a hold on me.

He stopped in front of his family under the shade of the trees. Sorry, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were there.

Emmet nudged me forward a little and went to stand next to Jasper.

"Where did you and Edward head off to yesterday?" Rosalie spoke up first.

"He and I went to talk. It was his idea, I just let him drive. Frankly, I don't see how it is any of your business." I snapped.

"Are you okay, though?" Alice asked. "I went over to talk to you and Alexandra said you never cam home last night."

"I'm fine." I lied. I walked away, knowing at least one of them would follow me.

It was surprisingly Jasper who caught up with me.

He put a hand on my shoulder, slowing my power walk to a slow stride.

"You're not fine." He said.

"Jasper you wanna know?" He nodded. "I'm mad and upset for letting him do this to me again. He says he loves me, but in the end he knows he can't leave Lya, so I'm making the decision easier for him. I'm just gonna leave him the hell alone!" I exclaimed.

I stalked off into the building, leaving Jasper still standing there.

The day flew by, much to my delight. But at lunch, things started to go downhill.

Alexandra started yelling at me for leaving, but Danny told her to quit it. Aidan just gave me a knowing look and went back to staring at his "lunch".

Plus, I could feel the Cullens, including Edward this time, staring at my back.

Then time for Chemistry rolled around.

I walked into the chem lab and he was already sitting across the table. I sat down, pulled out my notes and started studying, even though I didn't need to.

"Bella, you're smart enough not to need to study." Edward said.

I ignored him and kept reading about covalent and ionic bonds.

As people filed into the room, I knew he was still staring at me. Mr. Seymour passed out the tests and I put my notes away.

I flew threw the test, having taken chem for the twelfth time in a row.

When I was done, I set the test up on his desk, sat down, and took out _Pride and Prejudice _that I never got to read this morning and opened up to page seventy-two.

I got so into the book, I didn't here the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. I sensed someone standing over me. They took the book out of my hands. And of course, who could it be, besides Edward.

"Bella, you've read this too many times." He said.

I stood up, infuriated, grabbed the book out of his hands, shoved it in my backpack, and walked out of the room, not looking back.

When I got to my Jeep, I opened the door, but a pale white hand reached over my head and shut it.

I turned around and saw Edward, once again, standing above me.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, my voice breaking. I knew I was gonna have tears falling down my face if I was not careful.

He didn't say anything, he just walked away.

We did that for three weeks, we just ignore each other. We only communicated in Chemistry when we had to.

Alice and I still talked. She pulled me along shopping, but she actually let me pay for my own clothes this time. I saw Lya in the hallways from time to time. She was never with Edward. Even at lunch, she sat by herself, and sometimes Alice and Rosalie would venture over, but not many times.

Four weeks after he had kissed me, I walked into the cafeteria and saw what I had seen for a while now. I saw that, once again, a sight that I had been seeing for a while now, Lya sitting by herself and all the Cullens at a table across the cafeteria.

'_She looks so sad.'_ I thought.

I took a bold move and sat across from her, setting my lunch down across from hers and sat down.

Her head snapped up and looked me straight in my eyes. Her eyes were a vivid green today.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I asked, even though I was already sitting down.

"Sure." She said, unsurely.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Lya." She said, caution in her eyes.

"You a vampire, too?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

And we just sat there like that for the rest of lunch. I could fell that Alice and especially Edward were staring at me. I didn't know what had happened between them, but I was gonna find out.

**Sorry that was _so _short, but I have a ton of homework, and yes I do have a trick up my sleeve with the whole Lya and Bella scheme. **


	7. Clubbing and Betrayl

**Now, as you all know, I have something up my sleeve because of what I said in my last chapter. Well, here it is. The up the sleeve trick!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

Lya and I had become somewhat friends over the past few weeks. Alice and I had mended what had been us being best friends and we were back to the way we were now. Rosalie and I had come to an unspoken agreement that she and I would not argue and would try and get along with each other. There was one little glitch however, now I liked to shop. Not as much as Alice and Rosalie, but that was one thing Lya and I had in common. We enjoyed shopping, but didn't buy everything in the store.

One day, we had gone shopping at the huge mall in Denver. Alice and Rosalie were as giddy as little kids on Christmas. We went shopping at stores with names I could not even pronounce, even with my extensive vocabulary as a vampire.

We walked into another store with an unpronounceable name and after walking around through the racks for a couple minutes, I saw Alice and Rosalie stop dead. Alice smiled devilishly, picked up whatever made her stop so suddenly, put it behind her back, and rush over to me, still with the devil smile on her face.

I knew this smile. For the past two hours I had seen it. I backed up, shaking my head. "I have been going in and out of dressing rooms for the past however long I was in them. I am not trying on one more thing. I already have seven bags!" I exclaimed.

"This is the perfect thing, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. "This is the thing you need to wear to the club tonight!"

We were going to the new club called 'Bubble'. Do not ask me who came up with the name, it was not me. It must have been someone who has a fetish with bubbles.

I groaned, knowing they would not give in. "Show me."

Alice pulled out from behind her back a beautiful black dress. I could see that it would hug my acquired curves nicely.

The dress had spaghetti straps and a slight-v-neck on the dress. The dress was one that I would love. It would hug tightly down to hips and then it would flare out and it would flare up if I twirled. At the end of the dress, which would end at about just above my knees, had an intricate lace at the bottom. I loved it.

I smiled, grabbed the dress, and high tailed it to the changing room. When I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, I realized two things. One, Alice had out done herself once again and the men that I'd have staring at me tonight.

"Bella, stop staring at yourself and come out here already!" I heard Lya yell.

I smiled to myself, opened the door, and stepped out. I heard a gasp from the three beautiful vampires that I was with.

Across the store I saw a man gape at me. Apparently, his girlfriend saw, and she smacked him upside the head with her purse. I giggled and blushed as I looked at everyone else.

"What do you think?" I asked shyly.

Alice and Rosalie whistled. And Lya smiled evilly.

I changed out of it and bought the dress. When we got back to the Cullens' house, which is much like the first. It was light blue, four stories, if you didn't count the basement. It had a wrap around porch with a huge swing attached to the ceiling.

I walked into the house, my arms filled with bags. This would be the first time I would be seeing Carlisle and Esme. When I walked in the front door, I saw Esme reading a book on a white couch which was like the rest of the room, bright and open.

She looked up to see me and Lya and Alice and Rosalie. A smile spread across her face. She put the book down, rushed over to me, and pulled me into a bone crushing, yet gentle motherly hug.

"Bella, oh I have missed you so." She said into my ear.

"I missed you to as much, Esme." I said.

I heard light footsteps on the stairs. I pulled out of Esme's embrace and looked up to see Carlisle standing there with a fatherly smile on his face.

He walked over to me. "Bella, good to see you here again." He said, giving me an awkward hug.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said. I noticed something to my right. Edward's piano. The same exact one. The music that he had been playing was twenty-four years old. My lullaby was where the music should be. Even though he didn't need it.

"Bella! Let's go!" Alice called, already half-way up the curving staircase.

I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and raced upstairs after them. I walked past many doors and we finally got to Alice's room. She opened it up and it was exactly the same. A beautiful suede couch in the corner, books on every wall, and obviously a huge walk-in closet with a bigger bathroom that was bigger than her bedroom.

I laughed.

"Stop laughing, Bella. We only have a couple hours to get ready. I assume you can do your hair now, but I don't trust you. Go take a shower." She said, snapping her fingers.

I took a quick shower, toweled my self off and put on the comfy purple robe Alice had left out for me.

Alice entered the room, without knocking, of course. She walked over to me. Rosalie and Lya followed her in.

"Sit." Alice commanded. I sat at the stool she had place in front of the mirror. Alice brushed my wet hair and blow dried it in ten minutes.

"Okay, Rosalie, do her make-up. Not too much lipstick or blush because her lips are already red enough and her cheeks stayed red through her transformation. Lya, get jewelry. Nothing big, please. I'll do her hair." Alice said.

For the next half-an-hour I was playing Barbie. When I was done being made over I was not aloud to look in the mirror.

I hurriedly put on the dress and black stilettos on that Alice had put out and looked in the mirror.

I was beautiful. Alice had left me hair down. She had curled the bottom of my hair, but left the top of my hair straight. Rosalie had put periwinkle blue eye shadow above and below my eyes. She had used little mascara, but had curled up my eyelashes. My lips had a clear gloss on them. She had dulled down my blush, which I would have to thank her later for. Lya had put dangling, spiraling blue earrings on me and a blue gem on a silver chain around my neck.

I walked out of the room to see Alice sitting in a flowing white dress that went to her knees, gold earrings, and white stilettos. Rosalie wore a strapless red dress that hugged every one of her curves. She wore gold earrings as well and black stilettos. Lya was beautiful as well. She wore a sleeveless lavender dress. She wore white earrings along with them and white high heels.

"Bella! My, my! I guess I don't need to tell you that you would be gorgeous as a vampire. You can see when you look in the mirror!" Alice said.

"Let's go ogle the boys!" Rosalie said excitedly.

We walked down the stairs, I last. I saw Rosalie already kissing Emmet and Alice in Jasper's arms. Lya was right in front of me. She stood to the left side of stairs and motioned me down.

I walked out from behind the wall and down onto the hardwood floor. I saw Rosalie in Emmet's arms and Alice in Jasper's. Edward was standing by his piano wearing a leather jacket, a white button up shirt, opened up, showing a white beater and parts of his chest, and jeans.

His butterscotch eyes lit up when he saw me and he gasped. Outside, I could see the clear starry sky.

Emmet whistled and I heard Edward growl. I hope he was doing it out of habit.

"Let's go. Alice said. "Jasper and I will take your Volvo, Edward. Rosalie, Emmet, and Lya will take the M3 and Edward and Bella can take the Vanquish." She said.

Before I could utter a word, they were out the door, leaving me alone with Edward. I groaned softly and followed Edward out the door.

When we got over to the car, everyone was waiting patiently in their cars, Emmet revving the engine on Rosalie's car.

Edward opened the door for me on the Vanquish and I stepped in. He closed the door and was in the seat next to me, starting the engine before I could breathe.

Edward pulled out of the driveway, and started going 180 mph as soon as we hit the highway.

When we got to Bubble, I got out of the car before he could even think on getting out. I followed Alice and Rosalie up to the bounce. There was a long line. I gave him my special smile I only brought out to dazzle people. He opened the velvet rope and let us in.

I heard a bunch of groans and complaints as we walked into the club.

"Let's dance!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I grabbed the first hand near me I could find and I turned around to see it was Lya. I pulled her behind me and saw that Lya was pulling Rosalie with her.

I started to use the dance moves that Emily had taught me. Even though she was a little slow, she was an amazing dancer.

I started to dance around in circles next to the people that I had come here with.

After this song, a faster one started and when we started dancing, a couple of seconds after the song started I felt a hot, sweaty arm circle my waist.

It turned around and was faced with hazel eyes. The guy I was looking at had a sly smile and hard, cruel eyes.

"Hi, gorgeous. Wanna dance?" He asked, pulling me in tighter.

"No, thanks. I was just gonna leave." I said, proving my point, and trying to struggle out of his arms. But his grip around my waist tightened.

"Come on, sugar. One dance." He complained.

"No, thank you, just please, leave me alone." I said, trying to push his arms from around my waist.

"No, you're not leaving till we dance." He said sharply.

Suddenly, the guy was pushed away from me.

"I thought, she told you to leave her alone." I looked up to see Edward's eyes black with fury and his voice a deep and menacing calm. I felt Alice pull me over to her a little bit.

"Sorry, man." The guy said and ran out of the place, seeing Emmet come up next to Edward.

Edward turned around, his eyes turning back to normal again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered as Alice pulled me into a hug.

Alice guided me over to the table and I sat down. "Do you think I could get some water?" I asked her. "My throat is parched."

"Damn, you cry, you feel pain, and you eat." Alice muttered to herself as walked up to the bar.

I saw Edward coming in front of me. He looked down at me.

He just stood there. Silence came over us and Alice walked over with the bottle of water.

I twisted off the cap and started to drink the water. The cold liquid felt good on my burning throat.

I had been sitting in the bar stool for ten minutes, Edward still standing there. Alice had gone off be with the rest of the Cullens and dancing.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I still do not know why, to this very day, know why I said yes, but I did.

I stood up and followed him to the floor as a song I do not know the name of, came on. Thank God this was a slow song.

Edward stopped near the middle of the crowd of people and turned around.

I put my hands around his neck. He placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

We started swaying to the music. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said, somewhere through the middle of the song.

I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with pain and love. I knew that he meant it.

"Me too." I said.

He bent down, right then, and pressed his lips to mine. This was different then the time at the meadow. He kissed me slow and sweet. I didn't kiss him back, but I didn't push him away until I heard a gasp behind me.

I pulled away and looked behind me to see Lya standing there, with a look that could kill you. And not in a good way either.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil!!!!!! I know, you all hate cliff hangers, but hell, I love writing them, just not reading them! Click Joe Blue Button down there, yes, it is blue Jackie, and review me please!**


	8. Back to the Way Things Were

**Hello, everyone. Sorry it has taken me a _really _long time to update!**

**GoodyGoody23: **You might think it wasn't fair, but I do because I didn't know where to go from there and the chapter was already kind of rambling enough.

**listentothesewords: **haha…

**Wolfgren: **Many people are confused. As for helping endangered elephants, I think they would hunt them, instead of helping them. And how can you say that Edward should live alone? That's mean! And as for Edward and Bella, they are not together; and neither are Lya and… read on and you'll find out!

**1stepbehind29: **Thank you!

**silvershadowkittie: **Thank you!

**Kyasurin15: **Haha… thank you for telling me you're your honest opinion!  
**NeoGirl1704: **I hate cliffhangers as well; I like it when I'm writing them, though. Know why? Because I enjoy it when people review and say they hate cliffhangers!

**Mabudachi Trio: **Why do you feel sorry for Lya? You're not supposed to feel sorry for Lya! I should know! I created her! And thank you!  
**ILuvEdwardCullen: **Thank you!  
**foreverinlove17: **Well, here is what you wanted about Lya! And thank you!

**Myshadowspirit: **Thank you for telling me this, and Jackie, I have changed my mind. It is Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button now! And it is NOT Edward's fault! Just because of that thing in New Moon does not mean that you can hate him! Don't hate him! It's not his fault. It is his fault that he left, but, still. And as for the part about him telling Lya he doesn't love her, just keep reading please! And it is Lya, not Liya!

**Jen.O.Cide: **I'm glad that you are giving me a bear hug! Just make sure I can breathe next time you give me one! Thank you for the review!

**LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight: **Good, somebody finally gets the point of the story! They are supposed to hate Lya and they are supposed to want Edward and Bella back together! Thank you for thinking clearly!

**Annilaia: **Thank you!  
**kakakakissy: **Thank you! And you're right; it should be Blueish-purpleish! And that's his new name with Joe in front and Button as his last name! Thank you! And I hate cliffs too!

**EdwardCullensTruestLove91k: **Thank you! You should put it on fan fiction, it sounds good! Thanks for the review!

**And now, finally, Chapter 8!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Lya's gaze was filled with pure hatred as she stared at me, her eyes coal black. I tried to pull away from Edward to explain, but he held me in, not letting me go, he just tightened his grip.

Alice and the other Cullens ran over to us. Alice and Jasper pulled Lya away from us.

"Take Bella somewhere, Edward, anywhere but here." Emmet said. "We'll calm her down."

Before I could say anything, Edward pulled me out of the door of the fetishly named club Bubble. He pulled me over to his Volvo this time and pushed me into it.

He started driving; his knuckles clenching the steering wheel, making his knuckles go white.

I didn't say a word until he pulled onto the dirt road leading to the meadow where he had kissed me the first time.

He opened my door and helped me out. "Why are we here?" I asked softly.

"Because I need to explain something to you." He said, and threw me over his back, before I could protest; he was darting through the trees.

He set me down at the foot of the lilac bush. The moonlight lit on his perfect skin as he paced in front of me. Then he sat down, looking straight across at me.

"Lya has a power. When she gets enraged, she goes nuts, unless calmed. The person that has enraged her, she will kill that person." Edward said softly.

This hit me like a ton of bricks. "For now, I need to stay away from Lya because I have enraged her, you as well. I will be staying with you, with your family." Edward said.

My head snapped up. '_NO!!' _My head screamed, my heart took over and talked for me.

"Okay."

I laid back in the grass, looking at the crescent moon and the stars scattered throughout the sky.

I didn't think of it when Edward laid down next to me. He was looking up at the stars, as was I.

We just laid there for what seemed the longest time, until he propped himself up on one arm, facing me.

"You said you sleep once a month?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah."

"Have you slept yet this month?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. I probably will in a couple days." I said, absent mindedly.

"Are you tired now?" He asked me.

"Not really." I responded. "I'm just thinking about the past twenty three years and the past couple of hours. How things have changed." I whispered.

"Yeah, things have. But I would like things to go back to the way they were." Edward said, staring down at me with his topaz eyes, dazzling me.

"You have Lya and your family, and I have my family. We can't just leave them." I said.

"Lya and I broke up before we went to Bubble. You can come and live with us." He said.

"I can't leave my family, Edward." I said.

"But Bella, I love you. I want to be with you. Don't you understand that?" He asked me.

"Yes I understand that, Edward. But, how am I supposed to trust you after the way you left me all those years ago?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Trust me over time. I promise, I will prove myself to you. In anyway possible, I will prove myself. I want you to trust me again, and I want you to love me again." He whispered passionately.

I looked into his eyes, his eyes gave me the key to his soul. He wanted me to be able to trust him again, and to love him again.

"Give me time, please. I need time to think. I need time to learn to trust you again." I whispered.

Edward smiled. "Anything you want. As long as I don't have to wait another twenty-three years."

I smiled back at him. "Can I do one thing first?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"This." He said softly, and he bent down and captured my lips up with his own. I took in a sharp breath of surprise as he started to kiss me more passionately than the first time we were here. Then, as sudden as the kiss started, it ended, and he was looking back into my dazzled eyes, with his.

"We better get to my house. You gotta meet my family if you're gonna be staying there for a while." I said.

Edward nodded, threw me over his back and the next thing I knew, I was in the Volvo. Edward smiled as he got in the car and he started the engine and drove out onto the highway.

He got off and drove through the twists and the turns of the roads and pulled into my driveway. Later, he told me that he had seen it in Alice's mind, where my house was.

I got out of the car before he reached my side. Being a vampire had its perks. Edward mumbled something incoherent as we walked up the front steps and through the front door.

I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. "Alexandra, Aidan, shut up!" I yelled, knowing it was those two.

Edward looked down at me, surprised. "What? After 23 years of the same bitching over and over again, you get sick and tired of it." I said.

He laughed as I saw Emily coming down the stairs. "Did those moves I teach you work at the fetish Bubble club?" She asked, smiling, tossing her auburn curls over her shoulder.

Edward choked back a laugh when he heard this. "Yeah, they almost got me molested by this fifty three year old man!" I elbowed him in the gut.

A smile crept across her face. "Edward, this is Emily. Emily, this is Edward." I said.

"You finally got a boyfriend, Izzy?" She asked, using her nickname for me. "Man, Aidan is gonna be pissed." She laughed as Christian entered the room.

"How about I do the introductions when everyone else comes in the living room!" I shouted.

We walked into the living room and Aidan, Alexandra, and Danny followed us. I sat down on the deep couch near the wall, and Edward sat down next to me.

"Everyone, this is Edward. Edward, this is, Alexandra, Danny, Aidan, and Christian." I said, pointing them out.

"We've met." Aidan growled. Edward let out a soft growl in turn.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra." Alexandra said, stepping forward shaking Edward's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said.

Aidan had a pissed off look on his face, I knew he never liked me dating anyone. I tried to date another vampire once and Aidan broke almost everything in our house.

"Okay, now that that is over. Edward is staying with us for a while because of complicated issues and we'll be up in my room." I said, motioning with my head to the stairs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emily shouted after me.

We entered my room, and I threw my jacket on my bed. Edward looked around, observing my room.

I had painted my walls a ruby red with roses and music notes dancing across the wall in black. My bed was a huge canopy bed with a plush red comforter with soft black pillows here and there. A keyboard sat in the corner, with music on the stand next to it.

Edward walked over to the keyboard and picked up the sheet music. I rushed over and tried to grab it. "You know how to play piano?" He asked me.

"I don't know how to play that good, but I taught myself. A vampire gets _very _bored at night." I said.

"Did you write this?" He asked, motioning to the music.

"Yeah, I did. It's nothing good, though." Trying to snatch it out his hands unsuccessfully.

"Play it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Play it." He repeated himself.

I knew if I didn't he would just play it himself. I sat down on the bench in front of the keyboard, turned it on and started to play. A soft, melodic sound filled the room. And then I started to sing the lyrics.

_I have not loved anyone,_

_The way I loved you._

_You were there for me. _

_You hugged me, you kissed me._

_You were there through the good times and the bad._

_You left me, leaving me confused._

_I don't know why you left. _

_You're back, and I don't know why._

_It seems just like yesterday_

_When you told me that you had to leave._

_I wish this pain would go away._

_I look into your eyes right now,_

_Wanting to wind back time,_

_Not knowing if this is real._

_I want things back the way they were._

_I want to feel the warmness that fills me_

_When you are around or when you touch me._

_I want you to love me again._

I hit the last key, holding out the last note.

Edward smiled when I finished singing. "That was amazing." He whispered in my ear, twirling the stoolaround that I was sitting on.

"It's not as good as your playing, but I guess I just missed the sound of someone playing the piano." I whispered, and then, something happened that hadn't happened in 23 years. I blushed tomato red.

My eyes went wide as Edward laughed. "Shut up." I murmured. I went over to my bed and buried my head in the pillows.

I felt someone sit on the bed. Edward pulled me up to look at him. "Don't cover your face. I need to see the face of my Isabella." He whispered.

I closed my eyes as he traced my face. "Edward." I whispered.

"Shh…" He said.

I listened to him and he kissed me. And this time I kissed him back.

**I know, totally off course, but I needed to get them back together. Now, click Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button down there and review me. Whoever gets the 100th review gets a special prize! Anyway, thanks to kakakakissy, Joe has been rechristened to a new name! I will update as soon as I can, just keep reviewing please!!!!!!!!!**


	9. It Will Work

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You will never know how sorry I am. I've been _really really REALLY _busy with school, sorry!!!! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! I love you all! Holy crap, 118, I love you guys! And as for kakakakissy, kisses to you too!**

**Chapter Nine (Finally)**

I was broken out of my reverie listening to Edward play the piano when I heard a knocking on my door. I sat up fast as Edward swiveled around in the stool to see Alice coming in through the door.

I breathed in relief. For a moment there, I had thought that the person knocking on the door was Lya.

Alice looked around at the roses and music notes on the red walls. She nodded her head in approval. "I like the room, Bella." She said appreciatively.

"Thanks." I whispered as Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me close. I tensed up a little. I was still a little weirded out by having him back, in my arms once again. Thank God Edward did not notice me tense.

I watched Alice go into my walk-in closet and heard her gasp. "She has a sense of style!" I heard her talking to herself as she looked at each piece of clothing and each pair of shoes.

She came out of the closet with a big smile on her face. "I see you have learned a sense of style from the master!" Alice exclaimed, sashaying over to us.

Edward sniggered. I elbowed him in the gut and Alice sent him the dirtiest look she could muster. It was pretty mean looking too.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing black sweatpants and a red tank top that I had changed into when we had gotten back from the club and my hair was up in a bun. When Alice had entered, I had just been about to drift off into my two days worth of sleep.

"Bella, you look tired, are you okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"Alrighty, then. I can tell by your closet that you like to shop now, so let's go!" Alice said cheerfully.

"I can't go dressed looking like this!" I exclaimed, gesturing down at my ensemble.

"Bella, you can get changed. You have a closet full fabulous clothes in that closet!" Alice said, gesturing towards my closet.

I nodded, and went into the closet to pick out the day's outfit. "How warm is it out?" I asked Alice.

"Sixty-two whopping degrees for March. Stupid global warming." I heard her mumble to herself.

I laughed as I heard someone enter the closet behind me. I knew who it was before he said a word.

"You should wear this." Edward said, pulling a REALLY low-cut, black top that I had gotten to go with another shirt to go under it.

"No." I said simply. "I'm wearing this." I said, pulling a flowing white summer dress off of the rod. The dress was strapless and had black flower designs all over it. The dress was tight down to under my breasts and there was a corset that laced up in the front with black ribbon. The corset lasted to my hips, and then the dress flared out to just below my knees.

Edward nodded in approval as I picked up a pair of black sandals with a little bit of a stiletto heel and exited my room and walked over to my bathroom.

I took a shower, blow-dried my long chestnut hair and pulled half of my hair back into a ponytail. I then slipped on the dress, feeling the soft material glide over my body. I also slipped on my sandals before exiting the bathroom.

I saw Alice stand up from the small couch from the corner of the room. She gasped for the second time. She pranced like a gazelle up to me, fingering the dress under her fingertips. "I love it." She whispered.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went down to talk to…" She didn't finish her sentence until we heard shouting from downstairs.

"Aidan." She finished her sentence softly as I rushed out of the room.

I rushed down the curving staircase to see Aidan and Edward being restrained by Danny and Christian from getting at each other.

"She doesn't want you! You have no idea how much hurt you caused her! When I found her the day I was hunting, she had cried herself to almost death, and she hadn't eaten in months! She kept muttering 'Edward left me'! She does not want you!" Aidan shouted at Edward.

Edward growled ferociously at Aidan, his face contorted in rage, no trace of hurt on his Adonis looking face.

It was all of a blur; it was hard to see it happen. Edward had slipped out of Danny's strong grasp and thrown himself at Aidan who was in Christian's grasp.

Christian flung himself out of the way as there was a deafening crash as the two vampires collided.

I ran down the rest of the stairs, leaving my sandals half way down the stairs. I threw myself at Edward, pulling on him. He didn't even respond.

I pulled myself up, and shouted, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" There was a crack in the floor, split across the middle of foyer.

Alexandra grabbed onto the banister while Danny grabbed onto the wall, Christian grabbed Emily and pulled her into the living room. Alice stood at the bottom of the staircase, grabbing the banister along with Alexandra.

I was seriously pissed. If no one listened to me, they paid.

An end table fell down the hole that revealed the fiery pits of purgatory. Edward looked at the hole frighteningly, and then he looked at me. He rushed towards me, Aidan left to grab the door handle.

The hole closed up and the wind that had started to blow subsided as well.

Edward looked down at me with surprise in his eyes and face. Everyone let go of what they were holding onto and stood up straight.

Edward grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the stairs and up them. I tried to fight him, but it was no avail.

He pulled me in my room, slamming the door behind him. "What was that?" He asked.

"I control the earth and all of her natural assets. I can open up the earth and pull people into the hole with a gravitational pull." I explained. "Now, please tell me what was **that**?" I asked, referring to the fight that had gone on downstairs.

"I went downstairs to talk to and meet your family and all of a sudden Danny goes off and starts to say that you don't want me and I need to leave you alone, which I know is not true, and I lost it. I attacked him, but Danny and Christian held us both back. That's when you came downstairs and destroyed the foyer." Edward explained.

I nodded. Right then, Alice entered the room, saying as she opened and shut the door behind her, "What about shopping? It will get you out of the house!"

I smiled and gave in. "Fine, I don't know if Edward wants to stay here or go with us…" I left the sentence open ended.

"I'm coming." He said.

"Kay, let's go!" Alice said cheerfully and walked out the door.

I followed her, pulling Edward with me. I slipped on my black sandals as I passed where I had left them running down the stairs.

When we got to the mall in Alice's yellow Porsche, we got out and entered the mall. The mall in Spring Lake, Colorado is not that big, but it is a descent size.

It has a lot of good shops that Alice loved right from the start.

"Edward, you can go shop somewhere while Bella and I shop." Alice said, waving her hand in the opposite direction that we were going in.

"I'm staying with you guys." Edward said stubbornly.

Alice grunted and did not say anything else.

We entered Charlotte Russe and I followed Alice to whatever part of the store we were going to, Edward's hand around my waist the whole time.

Alice starting picking clothes out now, clothes that she now knew would look good on me and I could wear.

She handed me a stack in her arms and told me to go try them on.

Once I got into the dressing room, I looked at them all. They all had roses, music notes, or snowflakes on them, even though it was spring. I had become to love the snow as a vampire, taking the fun in lodging snowballs at the back of Emily's head when she though a bird pooped on her head.

I tried on the outfits, showing Alice and Edward. Edward whistled every time I walked out with an outfit he liked. I bought all of those.

It was a quicker shopping trip than we usually had because I didn't complain anymore because Alice let me buy my own clothes now, even though Edward did insist on giving the lady his clear credit card, but I got mine out in a flash before he even got his hand all the way out of his pocket.

We still had a while to go, I thought, but, we were gonna make it.

**So, what did you think? I though I'd add the little Aidan-Edward spit because everyone tends to, in this story, like Aidan better and because my friend Jackie thought it would be funny. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!!! Click Joe Periwinkle Button down there and review please!**


	10. Dazzle Me? Think Again

**Yeah, yeah, I know it has been a long time since I updated but there was Christmas and New Year and I guess you're tired of hearing my excuses. **

**Anyway, you need to read what I am about to say! One of my favorite authors, GoodyGoody23 was told by another author that her story was an insult to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. And at the end of the review, you know what the reviewer said? Thank you for your time! Now, whoever wrote that review and is reading this chapter right now, please note that her story is by far one of my very favorites, and she is not an insult to Stephenie Meyer and you need to read your own stories before criticizing someone else's!**

**Okay, now that I am done ranting, read on please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10 and 133 reviews!!!!!!!!**

When we exited the mall, laden with shopping bags, we went to Alice's yellow Porsche, loaded the bags in the car and climbed in.

As we pulled out, Edward said, "Are you sure this is a good idea Alice?"

"She's not there. She went hunting in northern Canada for moose and to think. She won't be back for a week and half." She said, driving forward when the light turned green.

"Fine." I heard Edward grumble from the backseat.

We reached the Cullen house to see a black Honda Civic in the driveway.

"I didn't see her decide to come back!" Alice fretted.

"She drove the Range Rover, not her Civic." Edward said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"She always takes the Range Rover when she goes to Canada. Rough terrain." He explained.

"Okay." Alice said with a worried look on her face.

When we got in the house, we heard the ceiling above our heads pounding.

"Rosalie is going through a death metal-rock-big-loud speaker phase." Alice said. "It's pure torture. It was better when she was going through the Brittney Spears and pop music phase. At least then our house stayed on the ground.

I laughed and followed Edward up the stairs to his room. We entered his room and I saw that it was almost the same exact thing like back in Forks.

The walls were painted a dark blue with a plush white carpet covering the floor. There was a bigger, more comfy looking leather couch than the one he had had in Forks. His walls were covered with CDs once again, except, this time; there were half of them missing. A look passed over my face and he must have seen it.

He put his arms around me from behind. "After I had to leave, I couldn't take listening to music anymore. I broke everyone of my CDs that I had collected over the years and I burned them behind the house along with all the music I had written. After a while, I began to collect again, I began to write music again, Esme started to smile again, and Alice started to be nice to me again." He chuckled.

Tears started to pool in my eyes. I had done this to him. He had given up music because of me. The thing that mattered to him the most, he gave up because of me. The tears pooled over and flowed down my cheeks.

Edward turned me around in his arms and looked down at me with worried eyes. "My Bella, why are you crying?" He asked, brushing away the tears.

"I did this to you. Your music is gone because of me." I choked between my tears.

"Oh, my Bella. It is not your fault. I couldn't stand to listen to or play music because of what I had done to you." He said, brushing away more tears that escaped down my cheeks.

He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight against his chest. "Music made me think of you and what I had done to you, and I couldn't stand listening to it or playing it being reminded of you every second the music was being played." He said.

I nodded against his chest, inhaling his wonderful, godly smell that I had missed all these years. I trusted him, this he knew. But, I needed to learn to love him again.

I pulled my head back from his chest and looked up into his topaz eyes that had dazzled me many a time. I decided to do something right then.

I tried to smolder my eyes, the way he had done all those years ago. He looked like he was in a trance while I stared at him. A smile crossed his face.

"You dazzled me. I can only do that." He complained.

"Not anymore, Edward. Now I can make _you _feel weak at the knees!" I said, suddenly elated by the fact I know had the same effect he had on me all those years ago.

Edward suddenly got a look on his face. I looked at him, backing away. "Edward, don't you dare."

I kept backing up until I was against his wall. He kept advancing, looking me straight in the eyes.

I kept pressing my back against the wall, trying to get more away from him, but it was not possible. He walked towards me, putting both his hands on either side of my head and putting his weight on his hands that were on the wall.

"You think you can dazzle me? Huh? Well, that is where you are wrong." He said an evil smile on his face.

"Edward, don't." I started to say something else, but he cut me off with a kiss.

He pushed me back into the wall, making me stand up straighter. His arms went around my waist, pulling me up to meet his stone cold body with mine.

He broke away, his eyes still closed. "See, I can dazzle you." I teased.

His eyes snapped open and he growled. I was still pinned against the wall, no where to be able to run to.

He picked me up, me struggling the whole time, trying to get down. "Edward! Let me down!" I squealed.

"No chance." He said, and dropped me onto the leather couch with an 'oomph.'

He jumped on top me before I could get away from him. His hands made their way to my hips and he started tickling me.

I twisted in his iron grip, laughing hard. "Eddie, please let me go!" I squealed, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"You know, with you saying you have the upper hand in this relationship now and calling me Eddie at the same time, which I hate. I think no." He said, making his way up my ribs and my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Edward! That's your name! Edward! Not Eddie! Please!" I yelled.

"No chance, missy." He laughed, still tickling me.

"Alice! Help me!" I yelled.

"She went for a walk with Jasper." He said. "They went in the woods and Emmet and Rosalie can't here you. Over Rosalie's music? No way. And Carlisle and Esme went to the hospital."

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, still tickling my sides.

"I can't dazzle you!" I exclaimed and he stopped tickling me and collapsed on top of me.

"Good job!" He said and patted me on the head like a dog.

"I'm not a dog, don't even accuse me of being one!" I exclaimed. I suddenly felt very tired all of a sudden.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm tired." I said, the room getting hazier by the minute.

"Alright. Sleep, you'll wake up in a couple days. Sleep." He whispered and started humming my lullaby in my ear.

Everything was still hazy, but I could make out one thing.

Lya was standing in the open door. And she looked pissed.

**I know, I know, you don't want me to leave it there, but it is so much fun to hear you guys yell at me for leaving it off with a cliffy! Anyway, click Joe Periwinkle Button down there and review please! **


	11. End of Her

**Hey, one of my reviewers asked if Lya's power is to make people sleepy, and the answer is NO!!!!!!! Bella, in this story, as a vampire, is able to sleep. READ THE STORY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, it's just her power, I explained only two chapters ago, was when she got really angry, she didn't hurt until the person or persons she was mad at were either dead or mortally injured. Anyway, hope you like this chapter because I have nothing else to do because my house and area is going through a blackout and I can't use the internet, so BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11!**

_Lya was standing in the doorway. And she looked pissed._

I pushed the feeling of sleepiness off of me and stood up. Edward moved so he was in front of me and took a protective stance and growled. Not the playful growl I had heard just a few minutes ago, he had let loose a feral snarl that had me backing away.

"Edward, darling, I don't want to hurt you. Move aside, it's the bitch behind you that I want to hurt." Lya snarled back.

"Not a chance, Lya. Get out of the house now, and don't come back and maybe my family won't have to hurt _you_." Edward growled; a pained and angered look on his face. I knew he didn't want to hurt her, but he would if he had to.

"Sorry, Edward. That's not going to happen. You know my power; I don't calm down or back down till the person I am angry at is dead. And the person I hate as of now; is the not so angelic vampire cowering behind you."

"Edward, move." I said, trying to push him out of the way. He didn't move an inch. "Edward, _move._" I said, trying to push him out of the way again, but he still didn't move.

"Eddiekins, you should do what she tells you to or she might make the house go up in a tornado." Lya said.

Another feral snarl ripped through Edward's chest. "You are not getting anywhere near her."

I turned Edward around to face me and I was met with pitch black eyes, darker, if possible, than the day I met him at Forks High.

"Edward, this is my battle. Let me fight it." I said. I could still feel the exhaustion that I pushed off.

His stubborn brain would not give up. "No. You are not fighting alone."

"I will fight alone." I growled right back at him.

I stepped around him and faced Lya. A sinister smile crept up onto her lips as she stared back at me with her evil, taunting black eyes.

I ran out the door, knowing that she was right on my tail. I ran till I was in the field next to the house and I stopped at the end of the field, where it meets the trees. Lya stopped about five yards away from me.

"Let's see, the terms of this fight." Lya thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"We will fight to the death." She said. "No rules."

I nodded my head and before I could blink, Lya had pushed a force field towards me and I was knocked back into a tree.

"Umph." I moaned.

"Like I said," Lya snarled, advancing upon me, "no rules."

I got up lightning fast and struck with all my might at her stone hard body and sent her flying. She landed on her butt twenty feet away.

"Like you said no rules. Right?" I said, a mocking grin spreading across my face.

Before she could get fully up, I sent a bolt of lightning down at her and she shrieked and flew back another twenty feet.

I saw her get up and I could tell that this fight was not going to be two female vampires anymore; this was going to be a full fledged fight where who ever won, that one would be alive. The other would be smoking in a pile of ashes.

I ran at her and started ripping every part of her I could reach with my claws. I slashed her stomach and her chest, making her throw her head back in a scream.

Right then, I felt another force field hit me and knock me back through two trees. I groaned and tried to get up and failed.

I lifted my head to see Lya walking towards me, an evil glint in her black eyes. I fought off the pain and stood up.

I growled at her and charged once more. My teeth snapped at her neck and my claws dug at every part of her body.

She screamed a high pitched scream once again. I kept ripping at her with my claws and teeth until I could tell she wasn't fighting back anymore.

I fell back, looking down at what I had done. Lya laid there on the ground, blood all around her, slash marks everywhere, you couldn't even tell it was her.

I kneeled down on the ground, putting my face in my hands. I had just killed someone. I didn't care who it was, I killed someone.

I felt a cold hand on my back. "Bella, sweetie." I felt Edward pick me up in his arms and take me towards his house.

I smelled smoke when we entered his house. Alice had set the body on fire to make sure she didn't come back.

Edward laid me down on the bed, putting my head in his lap. He pulled his hands through my hair.

"I killed her." I whispered my eyes closed.

"You needed to kill her, Bella. She was going to kill you." Edward whispered.

I felt a pressure on my stomach and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle pulling away the torn fragments of the bottom of my old shirt. He put gauze on the wounds to stop the bleeding, pressing down on them.

"These should heal soon." Carlisle said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Let's get you changed." He said.

Edward stood up, putting my head on a pillow. He walked into his closet and came out with one of his button up shirts.

He sat me up, took the rest of my shirt over my head and helped me slip the soft cotton of his white shirt on.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You should get some sleep. You told me that you slept once every month for a couple days. You seemed like you were going to fall asleep before." He whispered.

I nodded and on instinct, I yawned. He chuckled and slipped in behind me, lying down and he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, lightly.

My eyes started to close, but I saw the door open and Aidan standing there. I pushed the tiredness off for the second time and sat up.

"Bella!" Aidan yelled, running over to the couch. "What did you do to her?" He asked, looking up at Edward angrily.

"It wasn't his fault." I said. "I killed Lya and I got hurt in the process." I said, my eyes fighting to close.

"You killed Lya?" He whispered.

I nodded tiredly.

"She's tired, she needs to sleep." Edward said sternly. "You can ask her what happened after she wakes up. Please get out of my room." Edward growled.

Aidan growled back and exited the bedroom.

"Go to sleep, my Angel." Edward whispered in my ear and he started to hum my lullaby.

That was the last thing I remember before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**R&R**

**So, what do you think???? I'm way over what I thought I would get for reviews, so keep it up please!!!! Anyway, hoped you like it and if you want to see more magic, click on Joe Periwinkle Button down there!! **


	12. Chaos

**Wow, so I am so sorry about not updating till now. I feel so bad. Well, anyway, last chapter was a major one. LYA DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so evil!!!! Well, of course, I didn't kill her, Bella did. Well, enough of me ranting, on with the chapter!!!!!!!! And by the way Jackie, here's Aidan.**

**Chapter 12 and 170 reviews!!!!!**

**Blackjeans101: **Thank you very much.

**GoodyGoody23: **YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE LYA! SHE IS EVIL!!! And thank you by the way.

**lizziemcclure: **Thank you very much.

**Dare to Love: **Finally someone who thinks the right way! Thank you for the review!

**animevamp: **Yeah, I thought it was a cool, but very very evil power!!!! And yes, she does sleep for two days every month.

**socksE-B4ev: **Yeah, I wish the fight was longer and more intense, but I had major writer's block the day I wrote it. I'm going to be updating a couple times this week, so here's the soonerz!

**Luvtwilight: **Thank you very much!

**WhiteTiger1992: **Lol. Thank you very much.

**Mrs Alichay Sohma: **You're supposed to laugh!!!! Evilly at that point!!!!!!!!! Like this: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you for the review!!!!!!!!

**FishFriend: **Thank you, I think. You sure can read a girl's mind. Well, there are going to be many more hurtles for the two lovers.

**Edwardlovr026: **Well, here is what Edward will do to Aidan and the other way around while she sleeps. Trust me, people won't like him much after this. And, thank you, too!!!!!!!!!

**seeECrunVamp: **Yes, see this is where I laugh evilly.

**kakakakissy: **You are one of the few people who think the right way!!! Kisses back to you again!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review!!!!!

**Dazzled1: **Here is the update and thanks for the review!

**Okay, this is Edward's POV while Bella is asleep.**

I watched my Angel sleep for the first time in twenty-three years. Even as a vampire, she still talked in her sleep. She kept saying my name, as usual, and she kept saying 'broccoli tastes like poop.'

Now, I don't know why in the world she would be dreaming about me and broccoli in the same dream, but my Bella is a very strange person.

Once I figured out she was going to be asleep without waking up, I went to go face the bastard that had protected my Bella for the past 23 years. I walked out my door and down the curving staircase to see Alice, Jasper, and Bella's 'brother' sitting awkwardly on the couch, not talking.

I stepped off of the last step to finally be seen by the three. Aidan got a sudden hard look in his eyes and stood up to face me.

"How could you let Bella get hurt?" He yelled at me.

"I couldn't interfere with the fight! Bella wanted to fight and she fought of her own free will." I said back as calmly as I could. How could this bastard accuse me of having Bella get hurt?

"You could have! You could have killed Lya instead of Bella get hurt in the process!"

That was it. This guy was saying I didn't protect Bella. I growled loudly and threw myself at Aidan.

I used my claws and teeth and ripped at every part of the body I could get at of his.

But, before any damage could be done besides some scratches on his cheek and neck, he moved up lightning fast and started to do the same to me, except, this time, I could move. I was pinned beneath this guy.

I heard pounding on the stairs and I was forcibly removed from under him. My arms were being held steadfast behind my back my Emmett and Jasper was holding tightly to Aidan's arms.

"Quit it, you two." Carlisle snarled from the bottom step of the winding staircase.

I growled at Emmett to let me go, he obliged and I turned around, not saying a word to the vampire and ran past Carlisle and Esme and ran up the stairs and up to my Bella.

I entered my room, closing the door tightly behind me and saw that she was still asleep in the deep folds of the leather couch. I walked up to my stereo system; I needed soft music to calm me down. I put in Josh Groban's CD and turned it to When You Say You Love Me.

I slipped in behind Bella, encircling my arm around her waist with the gauze still on it. I closed my eyes and put myself into the music, I just needed to listen to the music, and it helped me calm down, even after all these years.

I came out of my reverie when I heard my door open. I looked up to see Alice enter.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked softly.

"I just wanted to see someone sleep as a vampire. I've never seen it before, obviously." Alice looked interested.

"She still talks in her sleep; she just says weirder stuff this time. She said broccoli tasted like poop." I chuckled softly.

Alice's face broke out in a wide grin as Bella said my name.

"Well, at least some things don't change." Alice said the smile still on her face.

I nodded and looked down at the soft face of my angel.

"I also came up here because Carlisle wants to talk to you. He tried to get your attention by thinking to you, but you weren't listening. You must have been listening to music." Alice said.

"Yeah, I was." I said.

I got out from behind Bella softly and followed Alice out of the room. _'Edward, if you can here me, get this stupid bat out of the house.' _I heard Rosalie think. I chuckled and walked into Carlisle's office.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is Bella still asleep?" Carlisle asked me, looking at me.

"Yeah, she is."

"Alright, I need to talk to you about the Lya situation. If I think Jasper, Emmett and Alice did it right, she will not be coming back. They ripped her to pieces, farther than Bella did and burned her remains out in a field outside of town. But we need to be careful. She had a very strange power and if they did it right, burning her remains more than twice, I think she won't come back. But, we took some extra precautions. Jasper and Emmett drove to the Pacific yesterday and threw the ashes out to sea." Carlisle said.

I nodded, knowing what he meant. Lya had the power of so much anger; she would kill anyone in her path so she could kill the person she was angry at.

"Now, who is the boy downstairs?" He asked.

I growled softly. "That is Aidan. He is a part of Bella's coven and he accuses me of being the one who got her involved in the fight with Lya in the first place and thought I could have prevented it."

Carlisle nodded. "Is he here to keep an eye on Bella?"

"Yes, he is." I said annoyed.

"Alright. Now, if he is here to keep an eye on Bella, I'll have someone keep an eye on him besides yourself because you'll just get in another fight." Carlisle said.

I got up from my seat and exited his office and down the hallway to my room and saw that Bella was still asleep.

Time passed and I heard someone arguing downstairs. I groaned and walked down the stairs to see Emmett and Danny fighting.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt that Edward's arms were not around my anymore. I sat up slowly, making sure that room didn't spin. Whenever I woke up, I always seemed to get really dizzy.

Everything stayed in its right place and I stood up. All of a sudden, I heard yelling downstairs.

I quickly ran down the stairs to see my family and the Cullen clan minus Carlisle and Esme fighting.

"She is coming home with us! She is not safe here!" I heard Aidan yell.

"She can make the damn choice on her own!" Alice yelled back.

"She is coming home with us! I don't care what she says, her home is with us!" Alexandra yelled.

Right then I saw Emily disappear from alongside Christian and a few seconds later, she appeared behind Rosalie and grabbed her blonde ponytail and pulled as hard as a vampire could.

Rosalie shrieked in pain and anger. She swirled around and gave Emily a look I like to call, 'The Rosalie Look.' She pushed Emily as hard as she could into the great room wall and Emily went straight through it, though the brick of the house stopped her from going to the outside.

Before Christian could attack Rosalie, I let loose four lightning bolts as loud as I could, striking down on the lawn at the same place at the same time.

Danny was the only one that had seen me and hadn't said a word. He was the only one that could read my mind and hadn't said a word and done anything to fight anyone of them.

Edward's head snapped up and looked at me. His face held anger and surprised that I was awake.

I stepped down the last couple of stairs to step in between both of my families.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked and yelled at the same time.

No one answered my question.

"What. Is. Going. On." I said again.

"Apparently, your family thinks that you will go back to them. They say it is not safe for you, even though Lya is dead." Edward said, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me close. The effect of this was Aidan growling.

"We think you need to make the decision yourself." Alice added.

I was completely surprised. Edward and my family couldn't expect me to choose over them.

I shook my head, holding it in my hands, trying to get through every thought that was streaming through my head. I didn't want to leave my family, but I didn't want to leave Edward either.

'_It's okay, Bella. I don't care what you do. Just do what you want to do.' _

Danny thought this to me. I locked eyes with him and I saw his gentle expression. I smiled slightly, but then I went back to my chaotic thought process.

"I need time." I said, turning around and walking back up the stairs to Edward's room. I slumped back into the couch, groaning.

I couldn't leave my family and I couldn't leave Edward. God, why was life so hard.

I must have been sitting there for hours because when I came in the room, it was 2:43 and when I looked up again, it was 11:27.

During the time I was thinking, I had decided. If I couldn't decide, I wouldn't have any of them. Even though I couldn't stand it, I needed to leave both Edward and my family.

**Well, there you go. A very big cliffy, but guess what? I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! I'M EVIL AND I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Well, thank you for reading this chapter and remember, if you click Joe Periwinkle Button down there, magic happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Gone

**I love you people! I seriously love you! You all gave me fifteen reviews in like four days! Keep this up, and you'll get more updates quicker! (winks suggestively) Well, here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for!**

**FishFriend: **LOL. Yeah, I agree, every story without Edward is poop! Ugh, I think I just lost my appetite. Crap, I can't eat dinner now. It's my Grandma's chili tonight too!

**DarkRoseBouquet: **Thank you very much!

**socksE-B4ev: **Thank you very much. As an author, I love to do evil cliff hangers! I just don't like to read them as a reader!

**Zinf: **Thank you. Joe Periwinkle Button is the review button on the bottom.

**Blackjeans101: **Thank you very much. Again.

**Lilip: **She does have to leave them because she can not choose Edward over her family because she loves them both equally. Thank you for the review!

**Yumscrish: **Well, I think you used every part of the guilt trip. Anger and sadness. And as for the questions, you'll find out what happens in the next couple of chapters. And I can not tell you who finds her first, sadly enough. At least for you. Well, I'll give you a little hint. Here it is: bat.

**Luvtwilight: **Well, sadly enough, Edward can not stop her because he doesn't find out until _after _she leaves! Sorry.

**GoodyGoody23: **What do you mean like Disney World?

**Sparklespazbunny:** Sorry, I think I did do that to you. Sorry, I can't take it back! I came up with the whole Joe Periwinkle thing with my friends at school. They're mad at me because they say it is blue, and I think it is purple. Oy vey. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Edwardlovr026: **Oh, yet, she doesn't tell them. She just leaves. There's another twist. Your welcome and thanks for reviewing! (again!)

**Dancing'NtheRain21: **Thank you very much. Here is the chapter!

**Dani: **Well, now you have to click Joe Periwinkle button!!!!

**Dare to Love: **I can leave it off like that, and I did! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Here is the chapter!!!!!!!!

**Mrs Alichay Sohma: **Yes, the laugh was worth it. And, I can have her leave him if I want, it is MY story! And I can laugh more evilly than you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**And now, finally. (Breathes heavily.)**

**Chapter 13 and 186 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

_I needed to leave both Edward and my family_.

In this house, Edward didn't have a huge glass window covering his wall, it was a plain and simple window. I stood up, still wearing my jeans and Edward's shirt, threw the window open and was about to jump off the ledge, but someone pulled on the back of my shirt, bringing me back into the bedroom.

I landed on my back, surprised by the sudden impact of my back meeting the floor. I stood up and looked to see Alice standing there, her hands on her small hips, her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Where do you think you're going, Bella?" She asked, her eyes filled with hurt and question.

"I'm going for a run?" I said, questioning my own actions.

"Nice try. A better question would be, why are you leaving?" She asked me.

"I'm not leaving." I lied, looking anywhere but at Alice's face.

"Bella." She warned me one last time.

I sighed heavily, knowing that she knew what I was doing.

"I can't do it, Alice." I whispered.

"You can't do what?" She asked me.

"I can't choose between Edward and my family. I won't do it." I said.

Alice was quiet for a minute and she nodded her head. "Okay. Let's go." She said.

"What?" My head snapped up.

"Let's go." She said. "I'll go with you, just let me pack. I have clothes for you in my room, I'll get them for you. Give me two minutes."

"Alice, you need to stay here, with Jasper." I said.

"No. I'm coming with you. Someone needs to. Stay here." She said, and ran away before I could reply, being the stubborn person that she was.

I sighed and dropped onto the couch, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, writing Edward a final goodbye.

_Edward,_

_I love you. Please know this. I will love you forever. I needed to leave. I can not choose between you and my family. I probably sound insanely selfish right now, but I can't do it. I love you and my family too much to cause either of you the pain of choosing one over the other. I'll love you forever. Remember one more thing for me. Forever is for eternity. _

_Love always, forever, and for eternity,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Jasper, Alice is with me. She came with me on her own accord. She found out I was leaving through a vision. Please do not be mad at me or her._

I put the note on the couch, folding it over with a white lily inside the note. Leaving both of our signature signs.

Tears started to make their way down my cheek as Alice came in the room with a shoulder bag slung over her arm.

"Alright," She said. "I ordered tickets to Seattle. We'll rent an apartment and stay there. I paid for the tickets in cash and we leave from the airport in an hour, so let's go." She said, throwing me another shoulder bag she had brought in with her.

I wiped the tears, caught the bag, and followed her out the window, jumping down three stories, and landing cat-like on my feet. Alice was running right in front of me, both of us faster than we normally would have run.

We arrived at the Denver airport within a half-an-hour of running, I was exhausted, having never run that far or hard before. I entered the automatic door behind Alice of the airport.

We got on our plane twenty minutes later and the plane took off, arriving in Seattle two hours later.

As the plane went on, I wondered if Edward and Jasper knew we left yet.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had been up in my room for over twelve hours and I went up to check on her, not knowing if she had stopped thinking yet. I knocked softly of the door, opening it up after no reply and saw an empty room.

Bella was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper and a white lily on a cushion of my black leather couch.

I rushed over to the note and picked the note up, leaving the lily on the couch, and started to read my Bella's script.

_Edward,_

_I love you. Please know this. I will love you forever. I needed to leave. I can not choose between you and my family. I probably sound insanely selfish right now, but I can't do it. I love you and my family too much to cause either of you the pain of choosing one over the other. I'll love you forever. Remember one more thing for me. Forever is for eternity. _

_Love always, forever, and for eternity,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Jasper, Alice is with me. She came with me on her own accord. She found out I was leaving through a vision. Please do not be mad at me or her._

I stood there, not knowing what was happening. Two words going threw my head, none others. _Bella left._

I got angry and growled ferociously, attracting my family to my open door.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Esme asked, softly.

"Bella's gone." I said, only loud enough for them to hear it. "Alice went with her." I added, seeing Jasper with my family at my doorway.

Jasper rushed over to me, grabbing the note out of my hands, reading it over and I saw pain written all over his face.

"Where are they?" Esme asked.

"It doesn't say." Jasper said.

"Where's Bella?" I saw Aidan at my doorway. It was his fault.

All of a sudden, I was blindsided by my anger, and I rushed at him, not caring if he died at all.

But before I could reach me, Jasper had a hold of me. "Edward, don't. It's not his fault. We can find them. Knowing Alice, she probably took a plane somewhere. We'll call the airport, check if an Alice Cullen called and see if she bought two tickets somewhere. Don't get in a fight again. We'll find Bella and Alice. Let's go." He said, tugging my arm.

I glared at Aidan and followed Jasper out the door to the phone. I watched him call up the Denver airport.

"Hello, can you tell me if an Alice Cullen bought two tickets somewhere? It is an emergency." Jasper said to the person on the other end.

There was a pause and talking on the other end.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" He asked, getting angry.

More talking on the other line.

"It's confidential? My wife and my brother's girlfriend are off God knows where and we need to find them damnit!" Jasper yelled.

"Damn." He said, hanging the phone up, slamming it down in the cradle. "They hung up on me. They wouldn't tell me where they were going either. Apparently, they have a new policy, where they will not divulge flight information of certain people unless there is written consent or the person asks herself or the parents ask." Jasper growls.

I was growing angrier by the minute. Bella had left and we had no way to get to her. Damnit.

**Bella's POV (Really short here)**

I followed Alice up the stairs to the house, tears streaming down my face, that had once been their's in Forks. They still owned this house, apparently, after 23 ½ years. Huh.

**Well, I know that was a really bad chapter and a really bad ending, but maybe, if you click Joe Periwinkle Button, down there, and type how bad this chapter really was, maybe I'll update faster and make it a better chapter next time! **


	14. Learning

**Well. I never expected _that _many reviews. Wow. THANK YOU PEOPLES!!!!!!!! Anyway, I wanted to thank Dare to Love the most because she told me the truth and what I thought the chapter was like! Well, here's chapter 14! **

**Chapter 14 **

Alice walked over to the couch and snapped the sheet of and a cloud of dust filled the room, flying up nostrils. But, as everyone should know, I do not sneeze. Even though I do have _some _human qualities.

Anyway, enough with me rambling. I looked round the room to see dust on every surface, including Edward's beautiful baby grand piano.

"Alright. We need to get to work. Get all the sheets off of everything. Dust everything, get cobwebs down, do everything you can to clean up this pigsty." She said.

I nodded and grabbed another sheet off of the love seat and snapped it and another cloud of dust flew up in front of my eyes and obscured my vision. I closed my eyes shut, trying to keep the dust out of them.

For the next two hours we cleaned up the dust and pulled down cobwebs and started the electricity and the heat back up. The only thing that had not been dusted off or even touched was Edward's piano.

I walked up to it with a special polish and a rag. I sighed, knowing this would have to be done sooner or later. I decided with the sooner. I took the sheet off the piano and began to dust of the dusty keys, letting forth notes every now and then.

After the piano was polished and dusted, I sat down at the bench, feeling the spring breeze the open window had let through.

I sighed and rested my hands on the keys, playing the lullaby Edward had played for me so many years ago. My eyes shut as my fingers flew over the keys.

I had kept the CD from my birthday that Edward had given so long ago and had listened to it over and over again until I could play it on my keyboard. This song kept calm if I was angry or helped the tears go away when I was sad.

I sighed and let the last note hold on. Right then, I heard a ringing.

I jumped and opened my eyes to see that my cell phone next to me was ringing. I shook my head and picked it up, looking at the caller id.

It was blocked. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard a panicked voice on the other line.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Bell. Look, where the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

"No where." I answered quickly after the question came.

"Bella." He growled.

"Danny, I couldn't choose. You and the Cullens were giving me an ultimatum and I don't like ultimatums. So, I left." I said.

"Bella." He growled again. "Where…" He started but was cut off by someone grabbing the phone from him and Jasper's voice suddenly filled the earpiece.

"Bella? Are you okay? Is Alice with you? Is she okay?" He asked all at once.

"Yes, Jasper it's me. I'm okay and yes, Alice is with me and she is fine. She came with me on her own accord. I told her not too, but she wanted to come." I sighed.

"Okay. Bella, I need to…" Jasper said, but he was cut off by the phone being snatched away from someone else.

"What the hell?" I heard Jasper yell on the other line as Edward's voice came over the line.

"Bella? Are you there? Where are you?" He asked in a rush.

I paused, tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't do this. But I had too.

"I'm here." I said in a choked voice, a single tear came out of the corner of my eye and fell down my cheek and onto one of the piano keys.

"Bella, sweetie, where are you?" He asked me, his voice demanding but nervous.

"I can't tell you."

"Bella, where are you?" He asked me again, yet more forceful.

"I love you, Edward. Always know that." I said and hung up my cell phone.

I collapsed onto the piano bench and rested my head against the keys, sending off a bang of music.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked, coming down the curving staircase and asking the same question that four people had already asked me that day.

"Danny, Jasper, and Edward just called. They're looking for us." I said, not looking up from where I was resting.

"Well, I wouldn't expect any less. I heard you playing Edward's lullaby while I was upstairs." She whispered the last sentence. "How did you figure out how to play it?" She asked.

"I learned how to play the piano over the years because I needed a hobby besides sitting in the dark and feeling sorry for myself. Plus, I still had the CD Edward gave me for my 18th birthday and I listened to it so many times, I learned how to pick out the keys on the piano." I said.

"You learned how to play piano?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Who taught you?" She asked again, cocking her head to the side in interest.

"Alexandra did. She played piano when she was a human in the late 1800s. She was a famous pianist and that was the only thing she remembered when she became a vampire. She remembered how to play the piano and she was famous for it when she was a human. That was the only thing." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have brought that up." Alice said, hurry forward, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said, hugging her back.

Alice pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "Just answer me one question." She asked, looking at the tear tracks down my cheeks.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"How can a vampire cry?" She asked, getting a surprised look on her face.

I laughed out loud, throwing my head back.

"Well," I started to say as Alice sat in a chair next to the piano, "One of my strongest 'abilities' you could say, as a human for me was, well, my humanity."

"Then why can you control the weather?" She asked.

"Now, that is something I am totally confused about." I said, wiping the trails that the tears had left on my face off.

Alice laughed and then we sat there for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and rest for a while." I said, standing up from the bench.

"Okay." Alice said, not standing up.

I walked upstairs and into a room I hadn't been into in years. The floors still had a thick golden carpet on them and the walls had a fabric in a darker gold on them. There was still a big, black leather sofa against one of the walls and on the opposite wall, near the door had a wall with shelves where Edward's CDs had been.

But one thing was different.

Instead of a glass window that covered the whole wall that faced the back of the wall, there was a just a wall. No window, not even painted. It was just plain wood. But it was pieces of wood crossed over each other as if the window had been broken.

Tears sprang back into my eyes as I remembered Edward.

_'Why did I leave him?' _My heart said.

_'Because you couldn't choose between Edward and your family.' _My head seemed to answer back.

_'But my family would have eventually accepted Edward and the Cullens and I could have had both.' _My heart replied.

_'But Aidan would have left, feeling rejected because you chose Edward over him!' _My mind stubbornly replied back.

_'But I love Edward more.' _My heart said. _'And my family, if not Aidan included, would have accepted that.' _

_'No, they wouldn't have.' _My head said.

And then the argument between my heart and my head ended. I was still so damn confused, I thought to myself as I slumped back in the couch, closing my aching eyes.

Why couldn't I have them both? I asked myself again.

I heard the door creak open, thinking it was Alice, my eyes stayed closed. A space next to me on the sofa sunk in from the weight of the tiny person.

"Bella." A familiar voice said and my eyes snapped open.

**Okay, so I know that is not _entirely _fair after me not writing for over a month, but I have been busy! I have an excuse! I HAVE BEEN BUSY! Now, if you wanna make me happier and update sooner, click Joe Bluewinkle Button down there and tell me how sucky this filler chapter was and magic happens! Oh, and by way, thank you to blackjeans101 for her honest review! **

**lov ya' **

**Kay **


	15. Ultamatums

**Yeah, yeah, I know! I left my last chapter at way too much of a cliff hanger, and truth be told, I didn't know who it was who found her when I wrote it, but now I do! Muhahahaha… anyway, here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FABULOUS REVIEWS!!!!! (And even the ones threatening me they would hurt me if I did not update, this goes to you!)**

**Chapter 15**

"_Bella." A familiar voice said and my eyes snapped open._

I was staring straight into the eyes of Aidan. _'How did he find me?' _I thought to myself as I looked back at him, stunned.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" I stuttered, panicking.

"What am _I _doing here? The better question is what are _you _doing here? Edward goes up to his room to find you gone and a note saying you can't chose between your family and the Cullens and you're asking me what _I'm_ doing here?" He said, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was on the roof when you and Alice decided to jump out the window. I went back inside to see Edward and Jasper putting up a fit because you two had left. Edward attacked me, I left, followed Alice's you guys running to the airport, and followed you plane to Seattle. And I think you can follow it from there. Me following your car from the airport to this house, speaking of which," He said, his eyebrows rising, "Why did you get a **hot pink **Mini Cooper?"

I started laughing, putting my head in my hands. "It was the only car left in the lot at the car rental place and Alice thought it was cute, so of course we got it." I sighed, remembering her expression when she had seen the tiny car.

"Ah." He answered, and then the room fell into silence.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered again.

"I came to speak to you, to try to bring you back to us. Back to your rightful family." He said, looking me straight on into my topaz eyes.

"Aidan." I groaned, resting my head back into my hands, frustrated.

"Bella, Edward hurt you once by leaving, and now he is back, wanting to take you back into his arms. What if he hurts you again? What if he leaves you again?" He asked, pleading with me.

"Aidan, please, stop. I've already chosen the life that I want. I have chosen a life without either my family or the Cullens because if I choose either, I will end up hurting the opposite side and I can't do that." I said, pleading with him.

Aidan shook his head. "I can't believe you. You always think about how you will affect the opposite side before yourself. Why don't you be selfish just for once? Why can't you choose what you want and say 'to hell with it all'?" He asked me.

"I can't!" I said, getting frustrated beyond the point where I started crying. "If I you and the others, I'll be hurting you guys beyond repair. I couldn't even dream of leaving Edward. I already did and it was the hardest decision I ever had to make, leaving my family, you, and Edward." I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said, taking my face in his hands and brushing away the tears. "Don't cry." Rain was pelting dangerously against the windows as I was crying.

The tears came to a stop as did the rain, but the sky was still cloudy outside. "If I choose you and the others, I loose Edward and the Cullens who mean much more to me than anything else in the world. If I choose Edward, I won't get to see you or my family ever again because you won't even talk civilly with them." I said sadly, looking down at my hands which were rested in my lap.

"Bella," He started, but stopped and didn't finish his sentence.

We sat there in silence for a long time before he finally spoke. "Bella, you need to make a choice. You have to choose our family or the Cullens and that jerk. You can't have this life. It won't work for you, I know. Alice will want to go back to her husband and she will drag her with you back to the Cullens and you will be there again. Now, if you come with me, you won't have to deal with that. We'll move somewhere else and start completely new." He said, smiling, hoping that I would choose him.

"And what if I chose Edward? What would happen then?" I asked him.

He spoke without even thinking about it. "You wouldn't see me ever again. That guy hurt you too many times, Bella. I don't want you near him."

"This is the same exact reason I left, people were giving me ultimatums. I can't choose. I won't. Now leave before I kick you out into the rain." I said. And right then, lightning shot through the sky, thunder roared, and rain once again pelted against the window.

Aidan sighed, knowing that he had to leave. He nodded, "If you ever happen to choose your _real _family, you know where to find me."

I sighed as the tears came down my face as I saw him jump out of the window. I didn't know if I would ever see him again. He had given me a choice and I shot him down. I didn't want to hurt him, my family, or Edward when I already had.

I hadn't hurt him yet, but I just did.

I heard the door open and close and I turned around to see Alice coming into my room.

"You saw it didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did. I don't think there was a right decision for you to make. You made the decision your head told you to make, but you need to listen to your heart, what is it telling you to do?" She asked me.

I paused for a minute.

"It's telling me I have to decide." I said.

**Okay, so I know that was a super bad ending, but at least I updated, right? Right. Anyway, if you want to see magic happen, click Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button down there!**


	16. Our Farewell

**Okay, so I know it has been a really long time and all, but COME ON! I know you missed me and all, but I didn't know you missed me enough to give me fifteen reviews!!!! Damn. Anyway, here is next chapter, and as for LuthienFlicker, thanks for the review and you didn't hold a knife at my throat, but oh well! Man…everyone keeps asking who she's gonna pick…..just wait and see!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16: Our Farewell**

After Alice left Edward's old room, I collapsed back into his black leather couch and closed my eyes. What was I gonna do? Damnit.

Why couldn't I decide? I love both the Cullens and my family immensely. Right then, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I picked it up and saw that the phone at my old house was calling me. I groaned and threw my phone at the wall.

I leaned my head back and was just drifting off, trying to think about anything but my current situation. I heard a knock at the door and Alice came in again.

"Hi, Bella, you want to watch a movie? We left a few here and I know you are probably bored and trying to get your mind off of everything. So, why not kill a few brain cells along the way?" She laughed.

I smiled and nodded. I got up off of the couch and followed her down the stairs and into the living room. I collapsed onto the huge white recliner and stared at the blank screen.

"Okay, so what do you want to watch? We have Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the season with Angel, which is the best. We also have Interview With a Vampire, Blood and Chocolate, or Van Helsing? We used to have a big selection, and made fun of the movies." Alice smiled at the thought.

I stared at the movies. "I just can't think that you guys would do that." I thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, every single Sunday afternoon we always did that." She continued smiling. "My favorite is Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing it is then. I've never seen it either." I said, relaxing back into the chair as she put the movie. We sat in the plush white recliners and watched the movie, Alice laughing every now and then at the stereotypicalness of the actions happening in the movie.

I just stared at the screen, not really comprehending any of it. All of a sudden, I heard my ringtone, "Better than Me" by Hinder coming from my cell. I looked at my caller ID to see who it was and saw that it was coming from Danny's cell. I groaned and threw my phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces that flew everywhere.

The movie paused and Alice looked over at me. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just peachy," I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, acting like a fourteen-year-old girl. Alice continued to play the movie and when the credits started to roll, she popped in disk one of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 3.

I watched the TV, watching humorously as Buffy thrust a wooden stake into a zombie looking creature that was apparently a vampire. "If this is how Hollywood depicts us, than I am just appalled!" Alice laughed. I looked over at my sister and smiled.

"Good to know that I can make you smile!" She said. "Even when you're in one of your depressing moods!"

I shook my head and looked back at the screen. Credits rolled by again and again and the episodes were played and before I knew it, without even paying attention to the TV, the season was over with.

"We have season 7. That has Spike in it, Rosalie has a crush on him, even though I don't know why, she's nuts, so we can watch that!" She suggested. I nodded my head absently, just wanting something to do through this silence.

Why did I have this sudden feeling of wanting to be home? I wondered to myself. I chose to come here. I shook my head vigorously, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. Throughout the seventh season, I kept getting sideways glances from Alice.

Alice stood up for what seemed to be the twentieth time and she turned off the television, taking the DVD out of the machine and sliding it back into its case. "So…" She started, staring around the room. "We watched these movies all night and well into today… what do you want to do now?" She asked, finally looking at me.

"Alice, I want you to go home." I said, saying what I had wanted to say since we got here. I saw a look of deep grief pass over her face.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've seen the look on your face since we left the house. I know that you miss Jasper a lot, so much that your faux cheerfulness is starting to get annoying." I smiled.

She smiled to, but she seemed hesitant. "I do miss Jasper a lot Bella so much that my stomach hurts at time. But Bella, you are my sister and I stick by family when they are in need." She said, walking over to me and bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

I smiled, hugging her back just as hard. "Now, what do we do now?" I asked.

"You said that you could play piano?" She said. I nodded. "Play something."

I hesitantly looked at the piano in the corner. After a minute, U nodded, walking over to the big black grand instrument and started to play a song by Within Temptation, called Our Farewell. The soft melody transformed through my fingers as I started to sing.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now._

I closed my eyes, thinking about the lyrics, pictures of Edward flashing through my memory.

_Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

I started to speed up in my playing, not looking at the keys, just thinking on how I never got to say goodbye to Edward.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our_   
_farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

My fingers and my voice stopped in unison. I stared down at the keys, tears falling down my face. The tears kept falling down my face as I felt Alice engulf me in yet another bone crunching hug. "Oh Bella." She whispered into my hair.

"You want to go home don't you?" She whispered. I nodded, tears still rolling at an alarmingly fast rate down my pale cheeks. "Okay. Let's…" But before she could finish her sentence, we heard a car pulling up the driveway.

My head snapped up from underneath Alice's chin to see a sleek four door black Mercedes pull into the space next to the bright pink Mini Cooper we had rented at the airport.

I saw a familiar head pop out of the passenger side door.

"Edward." I whispered.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! There is your chapter, people, after three long months! Anyway, I know, horrible ending, but I love it and the Chapter!!!!!!!! Anyway, click Joe Purpleish-Blueish Button down there and magic happens! **

**Luv ya! **

**Kay**


	17. Reunited

**Wow. So, I love this chapter so much, I just had to write it because I wrote this all through lunch and throughout the day when I should have been paying attention to the teacher!!!!!!!! Oh, and this is a big chapter people! Anyway, I hope you like it! Thank you, LuthienFlicker for the review, and that's three times now! And on we go!**

**And as for the disclaimer: YOU CAN LET ME OUT OF THIS JAIL CELL NOW!!!!!!! YOU WON'T LISTEN TO THE RATTLING CUP!!! MAYBE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME SCREAMING!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T PLAGARIZE!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Seventeen!**

_**Reunited**_

_I saw a familiar head pop out of the passenger side door._

"_Edward." I whispered._

I felt Alice beside me, her head craning to see who else was in the black car. I saw the blonde head of Jasper and then I heard her squeal and dart off the piano bench and rush outside to her soul mate while mine came in the door.

I sat frozen on the beautiful, black piano bench as my Adonis walked slowly in the door and stopped gradually in front of the television that Alice and I had been watching not ten minutes before.

I sat there, still frozen, not knowing what to say, staring at my hands resting in my lap. Edward was just standing there; I could see his feet shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot.

I finally looked up and saw sad, betrayed, and loving topaz eyes looking back at my own. Right at that moment, when I looked into his eyes, my own started to tear up, and before I could keep my eyes from overflowing, the traitorous tears spilled over and down my cheeks.

My gaze broke with Edward's as I looked down at my feet again; wringing my hands, just to do something with them. I couldn't see through my blurry eyes, so the next thing I knew, Edward had his arms wrapped around me in an unyielding hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into his chest, I knew he heard it, even though I was hiccupping throughout the entire three words.

"Oh, Bella. My Bella." He whispered into my hair, stroking it. "It's okay" And he kept stroking my hair comforting me as best he could as I hiccupped and cried through joy and sorrow.

After the next five minutes, after gathering up my composure, I looked up into those eyes that had given me such love and grief. "Why, Bella?" He asked, questioning me with smoldering eyes.

I looked at him, debating inside if I should tell him or not. I finally decided. "I left because I was given an ultimatum. I was given the choice to choose between my family and my true love. I love you and I love your family, and I love my family and I couldn't decide. I couldn't have both because my family doesn't like you. They won't allow me to have both."

He didn't say anything; he just smoothed my hair, making comforting noises in my ear. "Bella, if you at least talk to your family, they might let you be with me and them." He whispered, resting his head on top of my own.

"I doubt it." I murmured.

"I think they would. But first, I need to tell you something." He said, taking his head off of mine and lifting my chin up with his finger so I could look him in those beautiful ocher eyes.

"What?" I said, breathing hard.

"When I came in my room and saw only the lily. I got scared. Scared that you had left me; and I was right. But, I had let you go before and I waited twenty-three years before I ever saw you again, and I didn't want that to happen a second time." He said, kissing me once against my temple.

"I lost you before, and that was going to happen again. You were not going to get away that easily. Jasper also didn't want to loose Alice, so, we followed you. We tried all our old houses, and then we though you might want to come back to Forks, and we saw the bright pink Mini Cooper in the driveway and we knew you were here." He chuckled, tracking his nose down my jaw line.

I blushed red hot under his lips. I was breathing hard, just as I had when I was a human. Edward would always have that effect on me, no matter what I was. "It…was…her…fault…" I choked out as he kissed the hollow of throat. "She made me rent it."

"I missed you." He said, looking up into my eyes, his own were still serious.

"I missed you, too." I replied.

"Bella?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, of him just holding me as tight as he could.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Who are you going to choose? I would like you to choose me, obviously, but your choice is your own. I understand that your family set your life right. They helped you get back up on your feet, and you have said that you are eternally grateful for that, but I _would _like to know." He said.

I sat there in silence. This was the moment that it had all come down too; the moment where I could not turn back from. This was the moment where I would choose my future.

**(Hehehehehehehehehe………………………………………….. Wouldn't it be funny if I left it off here? Well, the chapter would be too short and second, I would be extraordinarily mean…. READ ON IF YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!)**

I looked into his eyes for a second longer till I gave him my answer. "I choose you. I always will choose you and if you ever doubt that, please tell me." I said, smiling at him. "I hate to choose, I love my family as much as I you, but, you are mine. I will always love them, I wish I could choose both, but I can't. This is what I choose." I said.

It took a moment for Edward to realize that I had really chosen him. When he did, he smiled. "You chose me." He stated the obvious, his crooked smile breaking out across his face.

"Yes I did." I said, and after I said this, he pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss that I never wanted to back out of. The kiss seemed to last forever, our lips molded together, but being the half-human vampire, I had to breathe. I pulled out of the amazing kiss and kept my eyes closed, hoping that this was real.

"There's someone you need to see." He whispered in my ear.

"Who?" I asked, but he just pulled me off of the piano bench and pulled me out of the open front door and down the porch steps. Standing by the car, was Danny.

I stopped, not really breathing. I looked as Edward, asking through my eyes if this was really real. That someone of my family was actually here. And Edward nodded.

I smiled big, and ran at, what had been for more than twenty years, my older brother. I collided with him as he swept me up into his strong arms. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him tight against me till I smelled his signature smell, that way I know that this was really real.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and he let me down onto the ground. "Why…you're…why?" I asked him, stuttering over my words.

"You've been my sister since the start of it all, Bella. I love you as my little sister, and you deserve to be able to think and choose what you want your life for yourself, not let anyone else decide for you. Aidan is being a prat, Alexandra wants what is best for you and thinks that Edward can do better; but she doesn't hate him. Emily and Christian don't know him, so they just followed the pack, and after the whole incident with Edward's sister, Emily hates Rosalie, so, that's kinda why she's pissed at your boyfriend now." He said. "Even though boyfriend really isn't the right term, and soul mate would sound really cheesy."

I smiled and stood up on my tiptoes to hug him again. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome." He whispered back.

I didn't even have to explain to him why I left. Danny knew me so well. Aidan knew me too, and he knew why I left, he just wouldn't except my decision. I would miss him terribly, and both Danny and Edward knew that.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from the lawn as she ran, pulling Jasper with her, across the lawn.

I smiled as she tackled me to the ground. "You're coming back!" She squealed excitedly. I laughed as we rolled down the hill that sloped down their property, Jasper and Edward running after us, Danny walking leisurely behind, chuckling under his breath.

We stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, I was laughing so hard tears were rolling down my face. Edward and Jasper stopped above us, chuckling along with Danny who stopped besides Edward.

I stood up; grabbing Edward's offered hand to help me up, as did Alice with Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me, holding tight.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded as he kissed the base of my neck.

**THAT WAS NOT THE END OF THE STORY PEOPLE! We still have a couple of chapters to go. Now, answer me, was this a good chapter? TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!! Anyway, quicker than I would normally update, but what the hell! Carpe diem! Anyway, click Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button down there and magic happens! **

**Luv ya!**

**Kay**


	18. Forever

**Okay, so I love every chapter I write, so sue me! Anyway, this chapter is set a few months after Edward, Bella, Alice, and everyone else comes home and Bella is living with the Cullens. READ ON IF YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!! Wait…..wrong thing to say……READ ON! LOOK INTO MY RED EYES, YOU MUST READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: Come on, say it. You know you want to**__

**Me: Umm……no I don't.**

**Edward: (Dazzling me): You know you want to.**

**Me: (forgetting everything I want to say): Say what?**

**Edward: Say what you're supposed to say at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Me: (gives in): Fine. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Sadly enough. And even more depressing, I don't own Edward either. Sigh. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant mind behind it all.**

**Edward: Good job!**

**Me: Stuff it vampire boy.**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Forever**_

I have been at the Cullens house for the past few months and none of those days were spent with contact with my family. The only one I have talked to since then is Danny and he comes by the house everyday. I really missed my family, but I knew that the choice I made was one that could not be taken back.

I was lying on Edward's black leather couch, staring up at the ceiling, wondering many things. I was broken out of my reverie when the door banged open and I saw Alice standing there with a huge grin on her face and Rosalie right behind her.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, staring at her, and frightened of the look on her face.

"Edward has a surprise for you…" She began, but was interrupted by Edward's voice from downstairs.

"ALICE!" He shouted.

"He has a surprise for you and we offered to help you get ready!" She said happily and excited.

"Um…Alice, I don't need help, but thanks." I said hesitantly, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Bella when we say offered, we mean told him we would and we are going to." Rosalie spoke up for the first time and stepped into the room from behind Alice.

I stayed still on the couch. "No, no way. I will get ready by myself and I refuse to be made Barbie Bella."

"Oh, Bella, you won't become Barbie Bella. You'll be one of the collectors' editions that are set up on a shelf for all to admire!" Alice said, still with an evil glint in her eye.

"That's even worse." I said.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alice said and she and Rosalie stepped into the room, crossing their arms over their chest.

Not wanting to be dragged out of the room by brute force, I stood up and followed them down the hallway and into Alice's room. Alice shut the door behind me and locked it. I groaned, my only ways of escape were blocked.

"Okay, Bella. Go take a shower and Rosalie and I will be out here when you're done!" Alice said.

I nodded silently and went into the marble filled bathroom, turned the hot water on, stripped, and stepped in. Letting the hot water wash over my shoulders, I just stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the sore muscles in my back sort out. When I was relaxed, I washed myself from head to toe, using strawberry shampoo and body wash. I stepped out, dried off, and slipped the robe on. I exited the bathroom to see Rosalie and Alice sitting on the bed.

"It's about time." Rosalie said, huffing as she stood up. "Back in the bathroom." She pushed me back in the massive wash room and pushed me down on a stool right in front of a huge mirror.

"Now, Bella, you're going to have to close your eyes because I'm doing your makeup!" Alice excitedly stated. I groaned and closed my eyelids. About three seconds later I felt a soft brush on my eye lids and my hair.

Sitting there for the next, what felt like it at least, few hours, I tried not to open my eyes or move. It was very hard, even for a vampire, but somehow I did it. "You can open your eyes, Bella." Rosalie's soft voice said from behind me.

I slowly lifted my eyelashes and looked at their remarkable work. Alice had done my makeup and my face was totally transformed. No cover-up was needed because Alice said Edward liked me natural. She had used a royal blue eye shadow and silver eyeliner, and only a small bit of mascara. A tinge of blush was added to my cheeks, not much was needed and she also put a clear gloss on my lips.

But what Rosalie did was far beyond what anyone else could do. She had brushed my hair till it shined brilliantly. But then she used the curler and had put ringlets in my hair, while the curls were tight and bouncy, they were still soft and graceful. The bangs that I had that reached down to my cheeks; she had curled both but had pinned back to bangs on my right side with a beautiful silver clip.

"Okay, time to get your dress on!" Alice said excitedly. She bounced out of the bathroom and Rosalie and I followed her into the mass bedroom.

Alice wasn't in the room, and I looked around for her and found her in a closet bigger that my bedroom when I lived with the Charlie. She finally emerged from the mass of clothes with a black bag that had 'David's Bridal' written on it.

She laid it carefully on the bed and pulled down the zipper of the garment bag and a soft blue material fell out of it. The dress was so blue; it looked the color of the sea in the Caribbean. Alice took the dress delicately out of the bag and handed it to me.

"Go try it on." She said and nudged my back to the bathroom. I stepped on the black tile and closed the door behind me.

Slipping the soft robe off of my shoulders, I took the silky material of the dress off of the hanger and carefully stepped into it. I turned my arm sideways, trying to pull up the zipper of the dress, but it wasn't working.

A soft knock at the door came and Rosalie's voice asked if I needed help. I opened the door and she came in, motioning for me to turn around. I spun to face the wall and her soft, cold hands pulled the zipper up. I twirled back around and she smiled when she saw me.

"Perfect." She whispered.

I smiled and exited the room. Alice stood there and beamed out right. "You're beautiful, Bella. Look in the mirror." She said. I turned around and saw a beautiful me. That may sound egotistical, but what the hell.

The dress was sleeveless and the straps came at a graceful v-neck, not showing a ton of cleavage, but enough. There was a piece of the same fabric tied under the bust, wrapping around under my chest and tying in the back.

"Flawless. Except for one thing you're missing." She said and walked over to her desk and grabbed two jewelry boxes. She came back over and handed them to me. I opened them and one of them had a silver necklace that was not a choker but close to it with ivy and flowers hanging down from it and the earrings in the other box were hanging ones that were the same ivy with flowers intertwined.

"Now, I don't think you want to go shoeless all evening, so here are your shoes." The shoes that Alice handed me were silver heels that weren't too high and wrapped delicately around my feet at I put them on.

"Time to dance the night away, Bella." Rosalie said. "Edward will be at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you and the rest of the family will be gone for the night. Have fun." She said, and suddenly I was alone. They were gone.

I followed my instructions and unlocked the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to where my love awaited me. I reached the bottom of the soft, white carpeted stairs and stopped on the last step.

He stood there, in all his beautiful, Adonis glory. He was wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt. He was amazing, well, of course he was, and he was incredible every second of eternity. I stepped off of the last stair and stopped again. He was standing there, staring at me.

He finally snapped out of his trance and looked deep into my eyes. "Bella, my beautiful, gorgeous, Bella. You look stunning." He said and walked towards me. As he came closer, my nose was assaulted with his cool, amazing scent. He stopped right in front of me, bringing his hand up and resting it on my cheeks. "Are you ready to go, angel?"

"Where is it we are going?" I asked him, amazing my self that I could speak clearly without my voice breaking once.

"It's a surprise, love." He said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. I groaned and followed him to his Mercedes. He opened the door for me and I got in, making sure the blue material of dress didn't get caught in the door. Three seconds after the door was shut, he was inside the car and the engine was started.

The car was quiet the whole way to wherever we were going. We were on a dirt road, and that was when I realized where we were going. The meadow. Edward cut the engine and made his way over to my door and let me out, taking my hand and pulling me into him.

"Not yet, angel." He whispered, laying a cold finger on my lips. I nodded, dazed. He picked me up and we were through the woods, him dashing around trees and leaping through air whenever there was a log he couldn't get around.

He stopped when we got to the meadow and I gasped. "Edward."

He had strung white Christmas between every tree and around the lilac bushes. There were candles every where. And in the middle of everything, there was a dark blue blanket on the soft ground.

Edward gestured to the blanket and we made our way over and I lay down, staring up at the stars that twinkled brightly that night, along with a beautiful crescent moon. "Beautiful." I whispered, not registering the fact that Edward was staring at me.

"Yes, you are." He whispered, resting his hand against my cheek again. I blushed and he smiled brightly, and then it vanished. "Do you know how happy I was when I saw you that day in the cafeteria in that decrepit school?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, I was rapturous. I had thought I would never see you again. My nights were cloudy and no stars were present. Not one. I thought I would never be happy again, and then you happened upon my life again. At first, I knew you were upset and angry with me, but you gave me another chance I got you back. Now, I don't think I could be happier.

"I could feel after a while that you loved me too, that we could make it. But, then you left me and I thought my life was over. But, I found you again and I never want that to happen again. I don't want you to ever leave me again, and I never want to leave you again. So, know what I am about to do is for my sanity and for my ever lasting love for you. I never want to loose you again, Bella." He said, sitting up, taking something out of his pocket. He pulled me up so I could sit up and he kneeled on one knee so that my eyes were lever with his.

"Isabella Swan, the love of my life, my forever, and my eternity. Will you marry me?" He asked me, and he opened a jewelry box and in it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

The ring was made of white gold and had three diamonds set in it, it wasn't flashy, but it was still beautiful. Tears started to well in my eyes. Finally.

"Yes." I whispered. I don't know if he had heard me or not, so I repeated myself a little louder. "Yes."

His smile appeared again and he took the ring out of its place and put it in its proper place, on the ring finger of my left hand. After doing this, he through the box over his should and grabbed my face, and molding his lips to mine.

I broke away after a passionate kiss and breathed heavily. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Forever." He said and looked deep into my eyes.

"Forever."

**So, that was NOT the last chapter for the second time! Anyway, hope you like the chapter because it took me a while to write this, as you can see and this is the last chapter you will get till December 1****st**** because the whole month of November is National Writing Month and I am giving it a shot and for anyone who is up to the challenge, good luck! Hope you like the chapter, to see magic happen, click Joe Purplish Bluish Button down there!**


	19. Deserving

**Wow, it has been a long time and I know I promised to update during December, but December was a really bad month for me and I needed to catch up on a lot of stuff, plus there was Christmas and I got to see my sister! Sorry, just venting. I hope you hall had a happy holiday season and this is my (belated) present to you beautiful people that ACTUALLY review. So, I hope you like the chapter. I need to go back and read it again…..JUST KIDDING! I'm so evil and according to my friend Jackie; I am a horrible person. Here it is and remember to review if you want to make me happy!**

**Chapter 19 (only one more till Chapter 20!)**

Edward drove his sleek, sliver Volvo up the driveway and into his spot behind Carlisle's updated Mercedes. I groaned when I saw a bouncing, cheery Alice upon the stairs. "Do I have to?" I asked him, pleading at my new 'fiancé' with my topaz eyes.

I'd have to get used to that word: fiancé. Edward was my fiancé. Fi-an-ce. Oh boy. This was going to be harder than I thought. I exhaled and stared into his light eyes.

"We have to get this done sooner or later. And, please, I _would _like to get this over _sooner _rather than _later_." He pleaded, dazzling me. I sighed and turned away and looked at the chipmunk-like person bouncing on the porch steps.

I slowly, not wanting to forgo in my future actions, opened the door and once I was out of the glossy silver car; Alice squealed and dashed over to me and grabbed me around the neck. I choked as her arms tightened around my neck. "Alice…"I gasped. "Can't…breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry, Bella." She let go of my neck and back away. Alice was still bouncing like a maniac. She was all over the place. "I'm just so happy my brother is not a blundering fool anymore!" Edward glared at her as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have no idea how many visions I had about him proposing to you. He would change his mind from having it at your meadow to doing it in the backyard to taking you back to Forks and proposing to you at the meadow there. Oi vey. I had so many visions about it I got sick!"

I laughed; obviously a vampire couldn't _get _sick due to the whole, advanced immune system thing. But, oh well. "Alice, quit it." Edward growled.

"Oh stop being such a meany cheesy pants. You're getting married for Heaven's sake!" She chirped happily.

"Did you tell anyone else, Alice?" I asked, frightened. I knew Edward and I wanted to talk to the family alone due to him having him say so on the ride home.

"No, what do you think I am, stupid?" She asked. "I saw the conversation you two had in the car on the way home; I wouldn't betray you like that. Plus, Jasper knows I am keeping something from him, so it's all your fault if we fight." She said, winking at me.

"Alright, let's go inside, Esme wants to see your dress, Bella!" She squealed and she dashed back inside, leaving me alone with Edward.

I groaned once again and swiveled around in his embrace and buried my head in cold, stone chest. "Do I have to?" I complained, looking up into his tawny eyes, trying to do the whole puppy dog pout thing that Alice was so good at with Jasper when _she _wanted something. She could make him go shopping with her when that was the thing he hated the most.

"Yes, you have to, love," He whispered into my hair as he breathed my scent in. "You smell more beautiful then when you were a human."

I turned my head away from him, knowing that my cheeks were a bright pink. "I think I'm going to go inside now," I said and tried to pull out of his strong grasp.

"Oh, so now you're so eager to go inside," He laughed and tightened his arm around my waist. "You're not going anywhere right now."

I groaned and turned back around to him when I knew for a fact that my face was not pink anymore. "What?"

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on," he whispered, staring into my eyes. I blushed again, but Edward held onto my chin before I could turn away. "Why must you deny it?"

"Because it is not true," I insisted.

"Yes it is, if you must know," Edward said, no humor was in his eyes. He kissed me right then, out of no where, his lips moving softly over mine, creating a passionate dance, him claming dominance right away. As per usual, I gave into demands and kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster.

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET IN HERE BEFORE EMMETT DRIVES ME NUTS!" Alice shouted out the door. Pulling away from Edward, I chuckled.

"He's _your _brother," I laughed. Edward glared at me and dragged me up the cobblestone walk and up the wooden stairs. I stumbled (yes, I stumbled) through the door following him.

"YEAH!" Alice squealed. "Now you can tell them your great news!" I didn't have a chance to look around the living room before she demanded this of us.

Edward sighed. "Let Bella take a breath, Alice." I looked around the room as Alice sat down on the love seat next to Jasper, bouncing up and down on the cushions. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch with Emmett next to them who had Rosalie sitting on the soft carpet in front of him.

"So, you two have some news for us?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, we do, and I think Bella would like me to tell you because she looks like she couldn't get any redder." Edward laughed. I heard almost everyone in the room laughing besides Alice; who was still bouncing up and down on the love seat.

"Tell them!" She squealed.

"Okay, well, I guess I _should _probably tell you now." He paused to make his sister more insane. "Bella and I are to be married." He said, a humungous smile spreading across his beautiful features.

I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Esme looking like she was about to cry. "I can't believe it!" Rosalie screeched and flung herself at me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her in return to her hug.

Emmett and Jasper had stood up and gave Edward a "man hug", Carlisle shook both of our hands, Emmett had swung me around in a circle, and Jasper gave me a tight hug. That was when I noticed Esme had not come over to congratulate us.

I walked over to my soon-to-be-mother-in-law and positioned myself in front of her. She looked up at me and she smiled her eyes shiny as if she were going to cry. "Esme, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up into my topaz eyes with her own and stood up in front of me. "Yes, Bella, I am okay. I have never been better." She said and wrapped her arms around me in the tightest hug that I have ever been apart of. She withdrew after a few minutes and stared straight into my eyes.

"You have made my son the happiest I have ever hoped him to see. When he saw you the first day at the high school in Forks, I never thought that I would see him happier than that, but when he came home from seeing you again at your new school, it was better than that, he was more…joyful than I've ever seen him. And now…it's indescribable. I want to thank you for that." She whispered and wrapped me in another tight hug.

I smiled and murmured, "I don't deserve thanks for something I don't deserve, Esme. I don't deserve your song because he is so good to me, but…I still have him for reasons unknown to me. I love him with all my heart and I don't earn your thanks. I want to thank you for raising him through his vampire years to being so kind and good that he has always been. So, Esme, thank _you_." I said, tears started to drip down my cheeks and onto the soft yellow cotton of Esme's shirt.

Esme laughed and pulled me into a tighter hug. "Oh, how I will love having you as a daughter, Bella."

"You have had me as a daughter the first time I met you." I said, looking up into her honey colored eyes. She smiled at the comment and let me go. I turned around to see that every single one of the Cullens had been watching the exchange between the both of us.

Edward walked up into me and pulled me into a tight hug, burrowing his nose in my hair. "It is I that doesn't deserve you, my Bella." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss in the hollow below my ear.

I shook my head. "You are too good for me."

"How about we have this conversation upstairs. In my room, on my couch, and away from eavesdropping ears." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled at the suggestion and nodded. He pulled me towards the curving stairs and we ascended up to finish our 'talk'.

**And there we go. It is a short one, but a chapter none the less. If you want me to update sooner and with a better chapter, click Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button down there and magic happens! **


	20. Planning

**I know, it has been a long time, but give me a break! School has been so hectic I had to stay after every single day! Anyway, hope you like this chapter; this one is mostly planning a little surprise later on. Read on if you want magic!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so they let me out of the jail cell so I have to be careful on what I say. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer (sigh). I wish I did own Edward though; all of us do at one point in our lives. Ah the things I could make him do….**

**Chapter 20!!**

I was lying on Edward's couch, content and peaceful, with his arms tight around my waist when I heard a bang. Sitting up straight, I looked around for the source of the noise and then my eyes landed on the door. Alice was standing there with an evil smile on her face.

I sighed and lay back down in Edward's arms. "Alice, what do you want," Edward asked, burrowing his nose in my hair.

"Since Bella promised me I could plan for the wedding, we need to get started straight away! We have to find the dress, figure out the wedding party, who is presiding, the flowers, the band, the food, and much much more!" Alice exclaimed; her eyes open wide.

I looked at Edward's topaz eyes, terrified at what was to await me. "Bella, you did promise her," He chuckled.

Glaring at him I retorted, "Yes, but I am quite comfortable right here, thank you. Why doesn't she come in here and plan, I don't want to move." I looked up at Alice with a look in my eyes.

"Okay! As long as we get to plan! Dress shopping and flower shopping can be put off until tomorrow. Today I need both of you, I'll be right back," She said and was gone within the millisecond. All of a sudden she was standing back in her original spot with a thick _**pink **_binder in her hands. On the cover of the five inch thick book said _Wedding Plans, All But Alice and Bella Keep Out_.

Edward chortled quietly when he saw the cover and the color the binder. "Okay, so we have a lot to go over," Alice started. She collapsed into a graceful pile on the soft white carpet and took out a blue pen with feathers on the top.

"What is first on the agenda?" I asked her; trying to sound at least a little interested in the plans of my wedding.

"We need a date, first of all. You are engaged already, so that is already taken care of, although it took Edward long enough," Alice mumbled under her breath and Edward growled at his sister.

"So it is April 21st, how long ago do you want the wedding, I need at least three weeks to get ready, so in three weeks it would be…May 12th," She said, looking at the calendar in the massive binder. "And that is a Monday and I don't think you want it on a Monday, so the following Saturday is May 17th and that Sunday is May 18th. Which one would you like better," She asked, looking at the both of us.

Looking back at Edward, he answered for the both of us, "Make it the eighteenth, Alice, that way you have an extra day to plan." Nodding, she took out a bright purple highlighter and marked down the day.

"Okay, so now that we have a date, which is in spring, we can coordinate colors. Bella," She started, "That would mean having soft, pastel like colors. These colors would include light blues, purples, yellows, pinks, and greens. What color would you like since you are the bride, you pick the colors. I want the ties on the groomsmen and the dresses on the bridesmaids to match and the maid of honor and best man to match, so pick wisely. But, first who is your best man, Edward?"

"Um. . ." He said. "I've thought about it a little. . ." All of a sudden there was a crash and Emmett came barging through the door.

"PICK ME!" He yelled. Sighing, Edward grumbled.

"I picked Jasper as my best man, sorry, Emmett," Edward apologized with pure sincerity in his voice. Looking sad, Emmett left the room.

"Bella, who is your maid of honor," Alice asked with a small grin on her face.

"As if you didn't know," Edward laughed.

"You, Alice, and if Rose will be one of my bridesmaids along with Alexandra and Emily if they will even consider coming to my wedding," I sighed and looked down at the carpet.

"Just talk to them and hear what they have to say, they want to be there for you," Alice smiled, writing down the names.

"So, since you want the maid of honor and best man to match, what color do you want," I asked her.

"Well…I can't do pink because Jasper would absolutely dread wearing pink, but I think lavender would suffice."

"Okay, lavender it is. So, if you take light purple, then I think we should pick pink for the rest of them…" I kidded, knowing Emmett was listening closely.

"NO!!" He screamed, banging open the door. "No pink."

Laughing, Edward burrowed his head yet again into the back of my own. "Don't worry, Emmett, I won't pick pink. Alice, I think a soft yellow would do well." I chuckled. Sighing, Emmett left the room, unperturbed.

Alice nodded and wrote it down. "Who do you want to preside," She asked.

"Carlisle," Edward and I both said at the same time. Alice all of a sudden started rolling on the floor laughing. Recomposing herself, she sat up and brushed her shirt off.

"Carlisle it is then. But, Bella, I have a question for you. Who do you want to walk you down the aisle," She asked the one question I had been mulling over for a long time.

"I would like Danny to, if he would agree to it," I whispered.

"He will," She smiled and wrote it down in her book with the feathery blue pen. "Okay, last thing on the agenda will be flowers and the groom's party," She said and looked up at Edward.

"Jasper will be my best man, Danny, Emmet, and Christian as my groomsmen when Bella talks to Alexandra and they come to reconciliation." Nodding, Alice wrote it down on a sheet of bright green paper.

"Flowers?" She asked.

"No roses," I said. "Roses make me gag. If possible, can we have sunflowers and lavender lilies?" I asked. Alice nodded and wrote it down.

"Door's for you, Bella." She muttered. Looking at her in confusion, I listened carefully and heard the doorbell ring.

Quickly rising from the couch, I was down the stairs and at the door in a second flat. Edward was behind me, along with Esme and Jasper.

Opening the door, I saw the last person I ever thought I would see again.

**I know this was a bad chapter and really rushed, but it was just supposed to be a filler chapter. So, if you want magic, click Joe Blueish-Purpleish Button and see what happens!! **


	21. Wherever You Will Go

**Wow….I haven't updated since April…you guys must hate me right now! SORRY! They kept me in jail for my thirty dollar library fines! WHOOPS!! Anyway, here is the second to last chapter people! This is another filler; but a most necessary chapter! Read on and give me a review; it helps make the impossible happen! Like a vampire getting someone pregnant. . . .Oi vey. **

**Chapter 21**

When I opened the door; I came face-to-face with Alexandra. Her pale features had the determined look I saw when she was arguing with Aidan. Emily stood behind Alexandra with Christian at her side. Emily had a stony look on her face as if she was dragged here. Christian had a confused look on his face, looking like he didn't even know why he was standing in front of my family's house.

"Umm…" I started, surprised that my former family was standing on the Cullen's front porch. "Do you want to come in," I asked, stuttering again as I stepped aside, leaving the foyer open so they could cross the entryway and into the house.

Alexandra looked at me, bewildered, and stepped through the doorway cautiously. Emily and Christian followed her through the doorway, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

I led Alexandra, Emily, and Christian into the "living" room and Edward was sitting there on the couch. "You guys can sit wherever," I said, gesturing to the loveseat and the recliner. Sitting down next to Edward on the couch, I murmured in his ear, "What are you doing here? They are only going to get angrier."

"I am making sure nothing bad happens. I don't want my bride in a pile of ashes a week before the wedding, now do I," He whispered in my ear, making a shiver go down my spine do to his closeness.

"Guess not," I mumbled and turned back to our company. "So, what did you guys come here for," I asked Alexandra who had taken up residence on the white leather recliner.

"We came here because we would like to apologize," Alexandra said. There was pure truth in her topaz eyes. She really had come here to ask for forgiveness.

"We realize the consequences of our actions have led us to lose you to them. Danny never really blamed you for siding with the Cullens. He has been your friend the whole time, no matter of what you did or what we did to your…family," Alexandra choked on the last word.

I glanced at Edward whose face was impassive. He was staring at Alexandra and I knew he was reading her mind to make sure she was telling the truth. He squeezed my hand slightly to know that she truly meant it; no matter the tone of voice she had used when she said 'family'.

"Well, Alexandra, I am very sorry as well for what I did. I chose them over you and I left you guys hurt and I did not even apologize for what I did. I would not go back and remake my decision another way; but I still want you guys to still be my family and if we can't do that, can we at least be friends," I asked her, looking up hopefully into her honey eyes that were turning darker with the second.

"Lex, calm down," I heard Christian mutter in her ear.

Alexandra took a deep breath and her eyes went from a dark honey to bright topaz in a second flat. "I accept your apology. Emily, Christian, and I are still very hurt on the decision you made and even though we are upset, we are not mad any longer. We are willing to forgive you if you will forgive us," She said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I looked at Emily and Christian's faces and saw the same look I had on Alexandra's; hope and the need for me to accept their apology.

"Of course I accept your apology," I said, smiling a huge a smile as I could. All of a sudden, I only saw a blur of yellow fabric; pair of thin and extremely strong arms was around my neck and hugging me hard.

Falling back a little, I looked down at the small figure in my arms. Emily had thrown herself at me in a massive hug. Laughing I threw my own arms around her small, Alice-like body and hugged her back hard. A couple seconds later; I felt thicker, more muscular, arms wrapped around me from behind that wrapped around both me and Emily. I looked up from the hug I was in with Emily to see that Christian was the one that had wrapped me in his long arms.

Looking over at Alexandra, who was still sitting on the recliner, I called, "Lex, get over here and join the hug." I smiled softly and genuinely to know that I meant exactly what I said.

Hesitantly, Alexandra pulled herself off of the chair and slowly walked over to where I group hug had formed. Christian nodded his head and Alexandra finally smiled and came up behind Emily and she hugged us all tightly. Emily and I being in the center of the group hug; we both were squished between Christian and Alexandra.

Christian and Alexandra finally let us go and Emily and I backed away. I sat down next to Edward who had a mysterious crooked smile on his face. Giving Edward a cautious glance, he started talking.

"So, Bella and I have good news to tell you three." I snapped my gaze back to Edward's face to glare at him; warning him about what he was about to do was not smart.

Alexandra, Emily and Christian looked suddenly curious as where I was getting more ticked off by the second. Alexandra looked at me and asked, "What do you have to tell us, Bella?"

Looking down at my hand that was intertwined with Edward's, I gathered up the courage and finally said, "Edward and I are going to be married within two weeks time."

I heard a loud shriek and I was attacked by the front again by a small, but powerful force. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Emily yelled.

I laughed and hugged her back and I felt Christian's hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in congratulations. I smiled back at him and Emily let me go and suddenly, surprising everyone, hugged Edward tightly. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes went huge and looked down at the small figure that had her arms around him. Tentatively, he patted her back.

Emily pulled away from Edward and smiled big at me, "Congratulations, Bella! Do I get to be in the wedding?" I laughed at her excitement and nodded my head and told her the role she had in my wedding; the same as Alexandra and Rose.

I looked over at Alexandra and studied her long and hard. Her brow was creased, making her look pensive. Everyone started watching her then and she suddenly broke out into a small smile.

Standing up, she walked over to us and looked down at Edward and I. "Congratulations," She whispered. Alexandra put her long, slender arms around my neck, and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, Lex. It means a lot to me that you accept him," I said as I retreated from her hug.

Before Alexandra could reply; I heard a loud squeal and I saw Alice dart down the staircase with her pink Binder in hand. "Ok, we have only three weeks until the wedding and since now the wedding party is complete we have a lot of work to do," She hurriedly stated.

Alexandra and Emily's eyes widened as Alice collapsed gracefully into a pile in the middle of the living room floor. I giggled as Alice glared at Edward; telepathically telling him and Christian to scoot or they would be thrown out.

"Alright, the wedding is Sunday, May eighteenth, so you two," Alice pointed at Lex and Emily, "Mark it on your calendar. As Bella probably _hasn't _told you yet; you have been chosen to be two of the bridesmaids. The bridesmaids will be wearing soft yellow dresses and I, the maid of honor will be wearing a lavender colored dress. Christian and Danny are upstairs being talked to as of right now and are being given instructions on the wedding day."

For the next four hours all four of us, Rosalie joined us later on, to hash out wedding details as the boys were upstairs playing Madden 2009; from the sounds of it.

"So, Bella, last detail before we break for the evening; what would you like yours and Edward's wedding song to be," She asked me.

I smiled slightly to myself; Edward and I had discussed this already, multiple times out of reach of Alice's prying ears and eyes. "We decided on 'Wherever You Will Go' by the Calling."

A smile broke across Alice's face, "That's a perfect song!"

Alice 'dismissed' us and Lex, Emily, Christian, and Danny went home and I walked up the staircase to find Edward waiting for me at the top.

"So, you ready to do this," He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into his strong, yet soft, embrace.

"Forever and always," I answered.

**Well, there you go people. There is the long awaited chapter (at least for some people). **

**Click Joe Bluish-Purplish Button down there and you get a kiss from any Cullen you want! (But not Jacob because Jacob is stinky) **

**Love, **

**Kay**


	22. Forever and Always

Now, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but get over it

**Now, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but get over it. Not many people reviewed so here is your punishment! Anyway, I have been working on college applications, still am actually. Anyway (again), here is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it either, but here is the wedding scene!**

**Chapter 22**

It was the morning of my wedding and I was a nervous wreck. I had already taken my shower after being shoved forcefully by Alice into her Italian marble bathroom. Now, I was pacing up and down her carpet so forcefully and for so long that I was getting worried looks from Rosalie who was perched precariously on top of Alice and Jasper's white suede couch. Alice wasn't in the room yet because she had to go make sure that Emmett wasn't destroying the flowers she had so carefully arranged the night before.

Alice entered the room right then and saw me pacing up and down the length of her room, probably tearing up her soft blue carpet. "What are you doing?! You are supposed to be getting ready," She exclaimed, stepping in my path to cut off my pacing.

"Alice, how am I supposed to get ready when I don't know where my dress is," I asked frantically, motioning around the room, which was bare of wedding gowns.

"Oh! Right, that," Alice hurried over to her closet and pulled out a big dress bag that had David's Bridal printed on the front of it. "Now, get in the bathroom, we have to do make-up and hair and we have very little time!"

I went quickly into the bathroom, trying to escape her wrath. As I ran straight into the bathroom, I said, "Alice, we have loads of time, the wedding is at twilight." Right then, I got the first ever glare from Alice Cullen. Being on the receiving line of one of her glares is not a good feeling, trust me.

Sitting down, I saw Alice come up in front of me. "Okay," Alice said, "Rose is going to do the masterpiece that will be your hair, and I will do your make-up." She stated, not leaving any room for disagreement as she picked something up from the counter and stood in front of me. "Close your eyes," She said. And that was the last thing that was said to me and Alice was the last thing I saw for the next few hours as Alice lightly applied make-up to my face and Rose tugged at my hair.

"Alright, turn around away from the mirror," Rose ordered from behind me, "Don't open your eyes, Alice will help you into the bedroom to put on your dress." Alice's cold hand guided me into the bedroom and she told me to open my eyes so that I could put on my dress.

She unzipped the bag in which held my wedding dress. When she opened it and I saw it for the first time, I gasped. The dress was strapless and beautiful. It was white in color and a slit with tulle underneath it and a beautiful ribbon tied right above where the slit started.

Alice and Rosalie helped me into the dress and I smiled as the silky material glided over my legs. Rose zipped it up as Alice placed the veil at the back of my head. The veil pooled all the way to a little past my knees and I twirled around a bit when Alice and Rose backed off so I could fully get the feel of my first and only wedding dress.

"Okay, so now you can look in the mirror, but Rose and I are going to get dressed so you can take in the full feel of your dress. Alexandra and Emily are also here, getting ready in Emmett's room and we'll be in there if you need anything. Edward is in his room with Jasper and Emmett. _Do not go in there_, I repeat, **do not go in there. **If you do, this whole wedding will go wrong," Alice exclaimed as she and Rose left the room.

I giggled as I remembered Edward not liking the idea of him not being with him over night. Alice had come into his room at 11:59 to take me out and went to extreme measures to make sure that he didn't see me today. Breathing, I turned around to look in the full length mirror. Gasping, I realized that Rose and Alice had pulled off their best job yet.

Rose had put a thin headband in my hair that looked like a chain of ivy and then she had curled all my hair, letting in hang loose on my shoulders. Alice really hadn't put a lot of make-up on; all she had done was apply a soft, sparkly eye shadow to my eyelids and put a clear gloss on my lips.

I heard the door open, figuring it was Alice or Rose; I stayed in front of the mirror, admiring their handiwork. "Alice, Rose, you guys did an amazing job," I gushed to my best friends who I assumed were standing behind me.

"Yes, they did do a gorgeous job," Not a soft voice, but a deeper voice said from behind me. Gasping, I turned around to see which of the men had snuck into the room. I was taken-a-back when I saw that it was Aidan standing behind me.

Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I whispered, "Aidan." Nodding, he stepped forward, looking gorgeous in a black tux and white tie.

"Hi, Bella," He said, walking up in front of me. Still speechless, I looked at my best friend who had disappeared a few months ago, and who had not even gotten an invitation due to none of knowing where he was. "Speechless, are we," he laughed softly, moving forward some more.

I nodded my head, still not knowing how to respond to the person standing before me. Finally, I got my voice back and asked, "Where did you go?"

Sighing, Aidan took my pale hands in his and said, "I had to get away to do some thinking. Where I was, doesn't matter. What matters is that you are getting married to the love of your life in about twenty minutes downstairs. My whole family is here to watch you get married and I wasn't, so I thought it should be a family event, so I came back."

Tears came to my eyes as he finished his small speech. Raising his hand, he wiped a tear off my cheek. "Aw, Bells, don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up for your big day." I laughed and took a tissue out of a nearby holder and carefully wiped away the rest of the tears, trying not to ruin the work Alice had done.

"So, you came to see me get married," I asked, looking up at him with bright eyes.

Smiling, he nodded his head. "Everyone else knows I'm here, Danny nearly killed me when he saw me, but other then that, yeah. But, I really wanted to see my best friend get married." When he said this last part, I smiled and flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, this means the world to me," I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome, Bells. But, I have something for you, to make up for how much of a jerk I was and to say 'best wishes' on your wedding day." Aidan held up a long velvet box. Knowing it was jewelry, I glared at him. "Just open it, jeeze," He grumbled.

Taking the box, I smiled at him and opened it to find the most gorgeous necklace. It was a small diamond hanging on a simple chain. I gasped, "It's gorgeous."

"I thought you'd like it. I know you don't like extravagant things, so I got something that I thought would match your dress and was nothing over the top," He muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Thank you," I said, throwing my arms around his neck once again. The door opened again and I saw Emily, Alexandra, Alice, and Rose coming the door.

"Aww," I heard Emily gush from the doorway. Glaring at my sister, I backed away from my best friend.

"Well, I better get down to the ceremony, apparently your soon to be husband wants to talk to me about something," Aidan made a face as he waved his hand at my sisters and backed gracefully out of the bedroom.

Looking at Alice, I saw she had a huge smile on her face. Gasping at her, I exclaimed, "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you knew about this the whole time, didn't you?"

With a proud look, she nodded her head. "Oh! Do you like the dresses," She asked motioning around to the identical dresses she, Rose, Alexandra, and Emily were wearing. Except, Alice's was different. Alice's dress was lavender in color while Rose, Alexandra, and Emily's dresses were all a canary yellow. The dress itself was gorgeous; it had spaghetti straps and flew gracefully down to their feet in rolls of satin. The top of the dress was bunched up, to make it appear as if there was a bunch of wrinkles on the dress.

I smiled and nodded. "Are you ready," Alexandra asked, giving me a smile from under her mass of blonde curls.

Looking at all of my sisters now, I realized how blessed I was. I had two families who cared for me to the point where they would leave me for _my _sake and loved me so much to stand up with me at my wedding. Nodding my head, I took Emily's outstretched hand and followed the four down the stairs towards my fate.

As we descended the last few steps, I saw Danny waiting for me at the bottom with his hand held out to me and a smile on his face. "Let's do this thing, Bells," He said, helping me down the last few steps and into the Cullen's foyer.

The wedding was taking place right out the Cullen's backdoor, the wedding aisle starting straight out the glass doors that led out to the backdoor. A white carpet (according to Alice is "Swan Cream", but to me, it looked white. Right then the wedding music started.

"Alright, Alexandra, you go first," Alice ordered and Lex picked up her flowers, straightened her back, and walked out the open front door with grace. Emily followed her with Christian on her arm, Rose and Emmett next, and then the maid of honor and best ban exited the house.

Looking down at me, Danny gave me an assuring smile and led me forward to walk down the aisle for the first and last time. As I made my entrance, I didn't look anywhere to look at the way Alice had tied lilies to the back of each chair or the arch above which Carlisle was standing, but my eyes flew straight to Edward. His beautiful topaz eyes held mine, captivated.

He looked striking in a classic tux; black pants, jacket and bow tie with a red shirt. His smile widened as I walked further down the aisle. Carlisle looked to Danny as we stopped at the arch. "Do you give this woman up for marriage to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

Looking to me, Danny affirmed, "Yes, I do give this woman up to Edward Cullen to marry." Smiling, he kissed my cheek and handed my hand over to Edward who took it and I stood up behind him in front of Carlisle.

"Well then, let's continue these proceedings. Does anyone object to this union, if so, please step forward and give reasons as to why," Carlisle said, tense, looking around on the lawn chairs. After a tense, quiet moment, Carlisle continued. "I have known Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen for a very long time. One of them being my son and the other being a young lady who graced my family with her presence so long ago, these two have amazing amounts of character and humility, I am not surprised they found each other. Now, Edward and Isabella have decided to right their own vows instead of using traditional vows. Edward, would you like to start?"

Turning to face me, Edward smiled with the softest smile, "Bella, we were once separated by the forces of situations I will not bring up now, but, the most important thing is, that we found our way back to each other. We have experienced trials and tribulations over the time we have been together and apart. I love you with all my heart and that is the only thing that matters to me right now. Our love has brought us back together and will keep us together for many years to come. Isabella Swan, make me yours," Edward finished, squeezing my hand softly.

Smiling at Edward, I began my vows, "Edward, my life before I ever met you was dim, not much excitement, not much love from those who weren't my parents. But, the moment you told me you loved me for the first time; you made me the happiest person on earth. I was lifted up so high; I thought my feet would never touch the ground again. Well, they never did. Even when we were apart, I still loved you, so I was still floating. Right now, in this spot, in front of our family and friends, I think I'm in outer space." The Denali Clan, who had been invited, laughed along with everyone else.

"Alright, let's begin the initial vows. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, and through good times and bad?"

Smiling, Edward nodded, "I do."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, and through good times and bad?"

A small tear fell down the side of my face, landing on our interlocked fingers. Edward met my eyes quickly, worry in his eyes. After another tense moment, I nodded my head, "I do."

Giving us a small smile, Carlisle said, "Does anyone have the rings?" Emmett, who we decided to give the job of ring bearer, came forward and hand over the two white gold rings. "Please place these on each others left ring finger," Doing just this, Edward and I placed each other's ring on each other's hand.

Smiling, Carlisle finally said, "You may kiss the bride." These word hardly registered with me as I felt Edward's hand on the back of my head and brought me into the most passionate, yet soft, kiss that he had ever given me. As the kiss continued, growing in intensity, we heard Emmett howl and people clapping loudly. Edward pulled away, not looking away from me.

My eyes never left his either, a smile playing across both of our features as he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the aisle. Rice rained down on us every step of the way and some of it hit Edward's back as we walked into the house, later when we talked about it, we assumed it was Emmett.

Laughing, Edward sat me down on the plush white carpet, twirling me around to look at him. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, I do believe that we are now husband and wife," Edward said, giving me his crooked smile that had melted my heart so many years ago.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I do believe you are right. Now what will do for eternity," I asked him, smiling back, trying my best to dazzle him.

"Well, we'll have to get back at Emmett for throwing the rice at us and getting it stuck down the front of your dress," He laughed, pointing at a piece of rice that had teetered on the front of my dress and then fallen down the front. Laughing, I nodded my head. "And, we'll love each other during all those years." I smiled back, and replied with the quote that was inscribed on both of our wedding bands.

"Forever and always."

**Well, that's the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Wait….BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so sad; I have been working on this story for like two-and-a-half-years! Well, I will say this for the last time to you special people: Click Joe Purplish-Bluish Button down there and you will get a kiss from one of the Cullens. (Not Jacob because he's stinky)**


End file.
